Heaven is a Halfpipe
by MyMomThinksImAwesome
Summary: Local skater Emmett McCarthy is just that; a skater. It’s his whole life. What will happen when he meets preppy ice queen, Rosalie Hale? Something that no one expected. AH, lemons, a bit OOC for some, AU.
1. Intro

**Heaven is a Halfpipe**** by Damned_Daybreaker:**

**Plot**: _Local skater Emmett McCarthy is just that; a skater. It's his whole life. What will happen when he meets preppy ice queen, Rosalie Hale? Something that no one expected. AH.__*_

**Rated**: M. For cursing, possible violence, and possible lemons*. You know Emmett and Rosalie ;)

**Main Characters**: Emmett 'Shred' McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper 'Emo Kid', 'Volcom' Whitlock, Ed(ward) 'BMX', 'Eduardo' Cullen, Bella 'Helmet' Swan, Alice 'Queen of Scene' Brandon, Jacob 'Stretch' Black, Seth 'Kiddo' Clearwater.

**The Skaters**: Emmett, Jasper, Ed(ward), Bella, Alice, Jacob, Seth, Angela, Ben.

**The "Preps"**: Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Sam (yes, SAM is a prep), Leah (yes, LEAH is a prep), various others.

**Warning**: This is an AH* EMMETT x ROSALIE fanfiction. I like to switch POV's. POV's will include, but are not limited to; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ed(ward). Edward is a bit OOC in this. He prefers Ed, since Edward isn't a skater name. Not being born in the early 1900's has changed his personality the slightest bit. He likes Ed now. Sometimes is called Eduardo by his friends because they're like that.

**Nicknames**(already written, but this is to clear things up.): Emmett is AKA **Shred **and **Em**. Jasper is AKA **Emo Kid **and **Volcom**. Ed(ward) is AKA **BMX** and **Eduardo**. Bella is AKA **Helmet**. Alice is AKA **Queen of Scene**. Jacob is AKA **Stretch**. Seth is AKA **Kiddo**.

**Reasons behind nicknames**: _Shred_; Emmett is the most dedicated to skating, making his the best. He shreds like nobody's bidness. _Em_; short for Emmett. Duh.

_Emo_ _Kid_; Jasper can be standoffish and has his hair in his face most of the time. _Volcom_; he's always seen wearing this brand.

_BMX_; Ed(ward) prefers BMX biking to skating. _Eduardo_; Edward in Spanish. Duh.

_Helmet_; Bella is very clumsy, and although good at biking and skateboarding, she falls a lot. Ed(ward), her very protective boyfriend, insists that she wears a helmet. Ed(ward) gets kind of pissed whenever people refer to her as this, although she doesn't mind it much.

_Queen of Scene_; Alice loves dressing scene. Things hardly match with her. She pulls everything off. Also called, "Her/Your majesty".

_Stretch_; Jacob is really, really tall.

_Kiddo_; Jacob's cousin who is a few years younger than the others. Although appreciated and vastly liked, he is teased for his young age. He tries to be manly a lot.

**I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am :)**

**It won't be out for a while; bear with me here. I want to finish it first. It'll be good, though. Promise. :D**

*- AH means all human. Lemons are sexual events. Just helpin' out those of you who don't know fanfic slang ;]


	2. Maybe She's All of the Above

**Wait long enough? Heehee. The first chapter is kind of… strange. Edward is OOC, I'm kind of worried about reactions to that. But yeah. I hope you like this. **_**I**_** really do :) I'm trying to work out a posting schedule. I think a chapter every Friday, depending on how well you review :P And when I finish. I sorta only wrote three chapters. Heh.**

* * *

_I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was._

**-The Pokemon Theme Song**

"Yo, Em, bro, over here!" Emmett's friend, Jasper called from across the skate park.

Looking up, he saw Jasper and his girlfriend Alice standing on the top of a halfpipe, clutching their skate boards.

Jasper wore a white Volcom hoodie, white skinny jeans and white vans. His honey blond hair peeked out from under his white cuffed visor beanie. Alice had on a purple tank top over a black tee shirt and an orange skirt over black leggings. She wore lime green high top's and a bunch of her ever-present neon jelly bracelets. Her black hair stuck out in every direction, and her bangs almost covered her heavily lined violet eyes. Any other girl would have looked stupid, but Alice, Queen of Scene didn't. Her hot pink board was held by Jasper, her knight in Volcom armor.

Emmett made sure his black DC's were tied as he ran over to meet two of his close friends. When he reached them, he grinned, unzipping his Iron Maiden sweatshirt. "What it is," he greeted them.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes as Jasper nodded at him. "'Ay," she responded.

"Where _is_ everybody?"

"Ed n' Bella are gunna be late. He lost her helmet," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, and Jake and Seth are grounded. Jake's dad found pot in Seth's sock drawer. Knew it was Jake's, though."

"Man. I told 'em it was jank. And what do they do?" Emmett shook his head. "No one listens to me."

"Because your ideas are always dumb," Alice grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, tiny."

"Are we gunna skate or what?" Jasper asked, breaking up the escalading argument.

"Hell _yeah_ we are!" Emmett threw his board down and dropped off the edge of the ramp.

Wind rushed through his hair, and all outside noise was silenced with a pleasant, other-worldly _woosh_. This is what he lived for. Skating was more than a hobby to Emmett; it was his life. "Eat, sleep, skate" was his philosophy, and it was working out fine. Sure, his grades weren't great, his future wasn't so bright, but who cares? He'd go pro, like Tony Hawk for a while, get real famous, make a few video games, a clothing line, get filthy rich. And he wasn't gunna give _anything_ to his parents. "_Do your homework!_" "_You're a disappointment!_" "_Emmett, you bring shame to the McCarthy name._"

Then, he'd look up from his video game, and snort. "Hey, Harry, that rhymed."

His dad would turn into a tomato, and start yelling and swearing at him.

Hell, it wasn't like he was stupid. That was a façade to make people laugh. Really, Emmett had a lot of good sense and knew something about everything. _Yeah_, he was supposed to do homework. _Yeah_, he wasn't going to get into a good college. Who gives a rat's ass? What he wanted to do had nothing to do with education. Plus, he had a job, since his parents cut his allowance.

Emmett did a 180 and went back down the other ramp. Doing a one-handed handstand on the corner of the other ramp, he called to Jasper, "Your fly's down, man!"

He laughed as he went back and forth, waiting for the momentum to die down. When he saw Jasper glaring at him, he burst out into laughter again. "Ah, man, that was funny," he sighed.

"It wasn't even down!"

"Calm down, Emo, I was only kidding."

Alice, on the other hand, was smiling at Emmett. "_I_ thought it was funny."

"_Thank_ you, Your Majesty."

Giggling, Alice curtsied at his bow. "Did you hear anything from Ed and Bell?"

"Nah," Jasper said as he scrolled through his cell phone.

Emmett took out his Sidekick and called Ed, his best friend. "What?"

"Oh, hey to you too," Emmett muttered good-naturedly.

"Okay, okay. _Hi,_ Emmett," Ed snorted, than added, "What?"

"When are you n' Bella getting here?"

"We're like, right there. See you in a sec."

"A'ight. Later, bro." Emmett hung up, and told Alice and Jasper what Edward had said. "Let's chill for a minute then."

Alice and Jasper sat on a bench, and Emmett sat on the back of it, putting his feet next to Jasper. "Can you believe the summer's over next week?" Alice asked and sighed.

"It is?" Emmett gasped, honestly taken aback.

"Damn, Em, it's called a calendar."

"Yeah, like I have _that_. I just set an alarm on my phone for the day before."

"Good plan, good plan," Jasper nodded.

"You're both idiots. Are you planning to, oh, I dunno, _do work_ this year, Emmett?"

"Not entirely, Al."

Alice just sighed and shook her head. "You could be really smart. I just wish you _tried_."

"Bah," Emmett waved his hand. "It's a waste."

"Do you know the chances of you going pro?" Jasper questioned. "Pretty slim."

"I don't care. If I can't skate, I'll be a hobo. A hobo with a skateboard, and that's it."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm cereal, Alice."

"Fine, let's change the subject," Jasper offered.

"Whatever."

"Oh! Did you hear about that new chick?" Alice asked.

"No. Don't really care, either, unless she's; A: A hot skater, B: A hot slut, or C: A hot slutty rich girl," Emmett counted them off on his fingers for emphasis. "Or all of the above."

"You are _such_ a guy. Fine, don't care."

"_I_ wanna know, though. Who is she?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie something. I heard she used to go to a boarding school, but she got kicked out, so her parents moved here and are making her go to public school as a punishment."

"God, moving just to punish a kid? They've _gotta_ be loaded," Jazz said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. And getting kicked out of a boarding school? Maybe she _is_ a hot, rich, slutty skater."

`"I'm going to set your board on fire," she muttered.

"Don't. Even. Joke."

"_Hey, guys_!" The three of their heads whipped around to find Bella, wearing a black tee shirt with a rib cage on it, and a leopard-print heart. She wore a normal pair of blue jeans and beat-up black Converse, and her brown hair was pulled back, her sidebangs hanging in her face. Emmett heard Alice huff at her lack of originality.

Ed was following her, wearing a black, red and gray striped hoodie and black jeans, wearing gray Converse. His crazy bronze hair was windblown and in his face as usual. He was guiding his bike with his skateboard under his arm. "Hi," he smiled as he and his girlfriend reached the other three.

"Hey," Jasper and Alice said. Emmett grinned in recognition.

"Where are Jacob and Seth?" Bella asked.

"Grounded," the three of them said in unison.

"Why?" Ed questioned, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Pot."

"Oh," Bella frowned and looked away. She and Jacob had been best friends since they were little, and not even she could convince him to stop smoking. Ed rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Are we gunna skate, or…?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Oh, look, it's Ben," Ed waved his skateboard in the air, catching Ben's attention.

Ben skated over to them, then kicked his board and caught it in midair. "What's up? Hey, where are-"

"Grounded," Emmett interrupted.

"Oh. Hey, have you guys seen Angela?"

"Nah, I thought she was with you," Alice said.

"Huh. Maybe she's getting ready for school or something," Bella suggested. "She's really the only one of us who'd do that sort of thing."

"Well, maybe Alice," Emmett added, beaming at her. "The little control freak."

Alice smirked "Minus the control."

"Ooh, what a frightening little monster," Jasper laughed, pretending to cower.

"Rawr," she turned her hand into a claw and struck her annoying "dino" pose.

_Run away, run away, I'll attack. Run away, run awa- _Ben's phone rang, and he answered it immediately. "Ang?"

He listened for a while, his smile fading into a worried grimace. "I'll be right there, okay? Bye," he looked around at them. "Angela is sick, I've gotta go. Bye," he skated off.

They watched him for a while, then Emmett got up and started skateboarding around the bench in a continuous circle. Alice and Bella's eyes followed him whenever he passed, but Ed was looking at the spokes in his wheel, and Jasper was staring at the sky. "What are you thinking about, Jasper? What rhymes with 'dark abyss'?"

"Oh, get the stick out, McCarthy," he muttered in response.

Emmett did an Ollie, then held his board. "Of where, your wrist?"

"Shut the hell up!" Jasper kicked at him, but he was too far away to be reached.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Girlfriendless," Jasper said under his breath.

"Bitch, please," Emmett responded as he tried to balance his board on his outstretched palm. Taking on a fake female gangster accent, he said, "I need a man as much as a fish needs a biiiisikuhl," then he puffed out his lips and snapped in a Z-formation.

They laughed, but looked warily at him. "Seriously, Emmett. Ever think about a relationship?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nah, there are no hot skater girls around here."

"Skater girls? Emmett, you _can _cross high school stereotypes," Ed scoffed.

"Sure I can, but I'd rather not," he tried balancing it again.

"How about a nice, well-rounded metal head?" Jasper tapped his chin. "Oh! Or maybe a nice, quiet punk rocker?"

"Bah, punk is dead."

"Emmett, c'mon. Aren't you lonely?" Alice asked.

"No! I'm fine. When I get all famous n' shit, I'll have like, a bazillion girlfriends."

Alice clicked her tongue, Ed shook his head at him, Jasper whistled "Blood" by My Chemical Romance (emo) and Bella laughed to herself. "Imagine Emmett falling for a prep girl? You know, the real bratty kind?"

"The 'OMG I, like, broke a, like, nail!' type, or the, 'Daddyyyy, can I borrow one of your credit cardssss?' type?" Jasper asked.

"Either," she smirked.

"How about," Emmett clapped his hands together, "A blonde with a double D cup, major skating skills and can rock the bass?"

"Yeah, yeah, go back to the halfpipe," Jasper waved him away.

Emmett bowed to Ed, holding his arm out, and asked in an overdone English accent, "Edwahd, would you lahk to shrrrred with me?"

"I shall," he replied while buckling his helmet.

BMX-ing was different from skating, where you _had_ to wear a helmet if you were gunna do the crazy ass shit that Ed did.

The two climbed up the stairs to the top of the wood-steel-and-cement structure that almost cleared as soon as they reached the top. "Ahftah you," Emmett said.

Ed smiled and dropped off on his bike. Emmett had to admit; the boy had a gift. He did a flawless 360, twisting the handlebars midair. He was as good on bike as Emmett was on skateboard. When he got to Emmett's side, he did a back flip (using the curve of the ramp, of course). No matter how many times Ed freaked the hell out of whoever was watching, Emmett was still amazed. He half smiled and shook his head when he got back to him. He held out his hand, and Ed grasped it, the both of them clapping a hand on each other's back. "You are _so _skilled, man," Emmett raved.

He nodded at him. "Show me, up, Shred."

Emmett half grinned then got ready to drop off when he saw something over Ed's shoulder that had never happened before.

What the flying fuck were Mike Fruit-ton, Jessica Manly, Whoren Malory, and the rest of the preps doing in the skate park? "The hell!"

"What?" Ed turned around. "Aw, man. Hey, who's the new chick?"

There _was_ a new girl- that, Emmett could tell. Her wavy golden hair and actual _taste in clothing_ stood out from the rest. But he bet that her nasty bitch attitude wasn't different. "That's Rosalie. I'm guessing that she _isn't_ a slutty skater whore," he shrugged, and dropped nonchalantly off the edge.

* * *

**I'm having a supergreat sleepover with my bestest buddy Chrissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. So I best get off before she caps ma assss. But REVIEW!**


	3. Burgers and Fries are Bad for You

**HAPPY AMERICA DAY! :D And to anyone who saw the Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest, EFF YES CHESNUT. USA, BABEH.

* * *

**

**Tension! 8D I bet alla you are pissy from the cliffy so you aren't reading this A/N, but it's IMPORTANT. Well, kind of. I made a typo in the story thing where I gave the spiffy background (or as marykat called it, a 'tease' :P). Edward's last name is MASEN in this. Oopsies. Read on gallantly, my friends.**

**

* * *

**

_In Sacrifice,  
False Pretense, you'll learn again.  
Stop pretending, don't deny,  
False Pretense, you'll learn again._

**False Pretense, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

After briefly tearing up the halfpipe, he joined the rest of his friends (and skater kids for that matter) in glaring at the prep kids that dare step onto _their_ territory. The mall was the preppy kids' (except for Hot Topic, that was the goth kids' (they were sort of their allies) and Zumiez). The skate park was _theirs_.

Emmett stood in front of the bench where his friends tensely sat. The different stereotypes weren't gangs _necessarily_. More like tight, territorial groups. But if they were, Emmett would be the skaters' leader. Jasper and Ed stood behind him, flanking him; Jasper to his left, Ed to his right. Normally, Jake would be to his left, but since he wasn't there, Jasper filled in for him.

They had their arms crossed, though Emmett's hung carelessly at his sides. The five of them were the first group near the entrance, so they got a good view of the alien group.

The usual offenders where there; Mike Fruit-ton, Jessica Manly, Whoren Malory, Sam Ugly (used to be a pretty kick-ass skater, but "found the light" at some stupid summer camp), Leah Clearwater (who they couldn't insult, since she was Seth's sister… and nothing was funny with her name, anyhow), Tyler Fowley, and a bunch of other douches.

But the new girl… the new girl was beautiful. Not hot; no, she was too intense and… just, _powerful _for that title. Her proud posture demanded respect, and her slightly pointed, perfect chin stuck out. Jewel-like blue eyes were in slight slits and her dark, full lips where pursed. Emmett had never felt so attracted to someone before, and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Although she just moved there, it was obvious that she'd taken command of them, and would be the new queen bee. And just his luck; Emmett was the king of the skate park.

As if their cue, the other skaters filed behind Emmett, group by group. He moved to the middle of the park, right into Rosalie's line of vision.

Her eyes widened at him, then returned to normal. Pale, delicate hands rested at her waist, almost accentuating the curves that were already emphasized by a short (but not skanky short) white skirt and a blue top that were the same color as her eyes.

Then, Emmett realized that everyone was waiting for him to make a move. He stepped forward. "You must be the new girl," he raised an eyebrow at her, fighting the urge to grin like an idiot.

Her sneer turned to a smug smile. "You've heard of me," her musical voice made it a statement rather than a question.

"Of course," he smirked. "We're always alerted when more trash comes to pollute our neighborhood."

There were 'ooh's behind him, giving him power and confidence that stopped his knees from shaking at her widening smile. "I take my friends and I aren't welcome here."

"Friends? More like clones," he turned to Jessica. "Jessica, didn't you used to have _brown _hair?"

The now beach-blonde Jessica shrank back into Mike.

"I don't know if they should be insulted or not," she said, amusement lacing her tone.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ girls," Emmett guessed. He couldn't fight the disappointment that boiled inside of him. "A self-obsessed, spoiled, rich _bitch,_ who needs everyone following her, then complains about it to her minions disguised as friends. One of the girls who spends more than a regular kid's month's allowance on a pair of shoes," he scrunched his nose in disgust. "Take your Channel number five, and get your plastic ass out of here. _No,_ you aren't _welcome._ Didn't Whoren or someone give you the memo?"

"Yeah, this is a _skate park_," someone from another group shouted. "Emphasis on _skate._"

He stepped forward a little bit, and put a hand out to stop Ed and Jasper from trailing behind him. "The mall is your turf," Emmett said coldly. "Stay on it."

Rosalie stepped forward too, making the same motion Emmett did to stop Lauren and Leah. "Emmett, is it?" she asked lightly. After he nodded stiffly once, she laughed elegantly once with her mouth closed. "Well, Emmett. Let's get one thing straight here. You 'skaters'," she used air quotes, "have been ruling this neighborhood for too long for my taste. And I just arrived."

"I hate you, and you hate me. Let's keep it like that," he injected, feeling the statement true. All prior feelings of affection were long gone.

"Oh, of course," she nodded, smiling graciously. "But damn, do I respect you. It's almost an _indignity_ that a leader as good as you will fall," she pursed her lips again, frowned lightly, then shrugged a shoulder and flipped her golden hair over the other. "Shame you had to choose a low-life lifestyle."

"Skating is my life. This park," he motioned about them, "is my home. I'm not giving up without a fight. If it comes to that, so be it."

"Oh, ew," she scrunched her nose. "I am _not _going to fight. Literally, at least. Plus, in my old neighborhood, skaters and preps were," she twisted two of her fingers together, "like this."

"Not here they're not. This is Brooklyn, sweetie. Not Cali."

"Oh, I know. It's much too musty to be California. But Rosalie Hale does not _adapt_ to a new environment. A new environment adapts to Rosalie Hale."

"No need to talk in third person, Elmo," Alice muttered.

There were stifled laughs from their side. Emmett just smiled. "We've got the picture, Rosalie, don't worry. But we do not _adapt _either. We stay on our side. Just like you should. Movie theater and diners are neutral. So's school. But besides that, we stay with our own."

"Vaguely like West Side Story."

"Yes. But skaters and preps do _not_ fall in love."

Rosalie smiled at him, so that he forgot that there were masses of kids that hung on his every word; forgot all of the tension that hung over the two of them; forgot the hatred that he had felt for the girl. There was just he and Rosalie, the Icy Goddess. "Yet."

He had to clear his throat so we wouldn't choke, and agreed quietly, "Yet."

She bit her bottom lip, looking just as shaken as he felt, and turned around. Regaining her strength and confidence, she ordered, "Let's go." The pastel colored mass started retreating slowly, and Rosalie was directly behind them. But she turned around and said wistfully, "Goodbye, skaters." It seemed directed at Emmett.

"Goodbye, preps," he smiled respectfully at her, and he could almost swear she blushed as she turned away.

"What a ho," Alice started ranting as soon as they were out of earshot.

The other kids took her outburst as a dismissal. "I'd like to cut all of that pretty little blond hair _off_," she said angrily.

"Calm down, Alice," Jasper put his arm around her. "She's gone."

"I don't get why we have to hate each other," Ed said quietly so that he thought no one heard.

"That's just the way it is," Emmett responded at the same volume, frozen in place, gazing at the last place Rosalie had been.

Ed seemed to jump, but his expression softened slightly as he went to stand next to his best friend, rather than behind him. "Can't someone change it, though?"

"I don't think so, Ed," Emmett sighed and tore his eyes away from the spot. "It sucks, but it's gotta be this way."

"But why?"

"Well, some of them just plain suck. Like Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Jessica."

"Yeah, they do, but some of the people here suck too! Some I can't stand being near."

"I know what you mean, bro, but… it's just like this. Maybe someday somebody'll change this. But for now, let's stick to one side." Raising his voice and standing on top of a bench, he said, "With that new girl, they'll be more ruthless than ever. And not stupid, petty hatred and rumors anymore, either. We've got to stick together and stay on our toes. Got me?"

Everyone in the park quieted down to listen to him. After he finished, everybody cheered. "Can we jump them?" someone called as Ed and Jasper climbed up next to him.

"No!" he said a bit too quickly. Emmett cleared his throat, trying to cover up his panic. "Okay, everyone knows how much I'd kill to punch one of their faces in. I love to fight as much as the next guy-"

"And then some," Jasper added.

Emmett elbowed him and continued, "But we can't risk any of the blues getting suspicious. Let _them_ throw the first punch." The thought of one of the people here hurting Rosalie, even _thinking_ of hurting her, made his blood boil. "But… don't hit girls. That isn't cool."

"Waddaya mean, 'don't hit girls'? Us girls can't fight?" Alice demanded. Emmett wanted to pick her up and punt her.

"No, Alice."

A bunch of girls cried out against that. "No one's fighting _anyway_! Hey- _hey!_" everyone started talking and complaining to each other. "_HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!_" he shouted over the roar.

They shut the hell up. "No one's fighting anyway!"

"What if it comes to a fight?" Ed asked, looking at Bella protectively.

"If it comes to a fight… it'd probably be guys verses guys and girls verses girls."

"They don't have a chance!" someone cackled.

"Stop with the fighting! It won't get to one! Peaceful hatred!" he tried to tell them, but they were all riled up for beating the hell out of someone. He shot pleading eyes at Ed.

He jumped up next to Emmett. "How about instead of fighting, we prank them or something?" he offered loudly, finally getting their attention. Emmett gave him a look.

"Yeah? Like what?" a girl asked loudly.

"Like… well, I don't know," he looked over to Emmett.

"What are we, your mothers? Get creative, make something up. But-" he said sharply, interrupting the soft rumble that started over them. "No physical harm."

"Yeah, give peace a chance," Jasper said, teasing Emmett as he and Ed hopped down from the bench.

"Hey, shut it, Volcom. Do _you_ want to get in trouble with the cops? I didn't think so," he bluffed. "So, what are you all pissed at me for? I did what was necessary."

Alice shot him a raised eyebrow that said, 'You _will_ tell me what's up.'

Ignoring her, Emmett hopped on his skateboard.

A few hours later, the sun started to set and the streetlights came on. "The Park Patrol's gunna be coming soon," Bella warned, glancing towards the gate.

"Oh, no. The Park Patrol. What _ever_ shall we do?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Oh, come _on_, Em. I don't want to get in trouble."

Shaking his head, he started walking toward the exit. "I'm starved anyway. Let's go get some pizza."

"Pizza _again_?" Jasper asked. "Pizza, pizza, pizza, that's all we ever eat. How about a burger and fries once in a while?"

"Jasper, be serious," Emmett stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "Burgers and fries are bad for you."

They all snorted. "Plus, it's where Em and I work," Ed explained. "We've always worked there. Eating somewhere else is like being traitors to Carl."

"That, and Cullen's Pizza is easily the best place in all of Brooklyn," Alice added, skipping ahead.

"I couldn't have put it better."

Emmett practically bounded through the door. "Emmett, Edward!" the young man smiled kindly behind the cash register. "And Alice, Jasper and Bella. I wish I could say I was surprised to see you," he laughed.

Ed didn't really mind when Carl, or his wife Esme called him by his real name, Edward. They were probably the only ones, though. The group of them walked up to the register. "Hey, Carl, what's up?" Emmett asked casually as one of the guys who had his shift the days he didn't have work put their usual pie in the oven (one forth pepperoni, one forth sausage, one forth mushrooms, one forth extra cheese).

"Well, my niece moved into town," he said, beaming. "Rosalie Hale. I don't think you've met, you don't seem like the same crowd."

The four people behind Emmett tensed, while he stayed relaxed, wanting to melt at the sheer mention of her. Just as he was about to say, "Nope, we haven't met," a familiar, musical voice came, asking, "Uncle Carlisle, are you sure that I don't have to pay? I really don't mind-" Rosalie stopped dead, seeing the group of them.

Alice, Bella, Ed and Jasper's heads whipped around to stare at her immediately. Emmett's was much slower and more easy-going, even though he wanted to see her as quickly as was physically possible. "Oh, you know them?" she asked him quietly and innocently.

"Yes. I didn't know _you_ knew Emmett, Ed, Bella, Alice and Jasper though, Rosalie."

"They welcomed me here," she said. She was almost visibly straining to not use sarcasm and roll her eyes.

"Really? How nice of you guys. Well, your pie's ready. To stay or to go?"

"To go," Emmett said. He was also straining to stay polite and friendly. Taking the box from Carl, Jasper walked curtly out with Alice on his heels. Bella hesitated, looking at Ed, then following. Emmett smiled again at Carl, then turned to his "enemy". "Nice seeing you again, Rose." And walked out the door, wishing that he could say more.

"Stupid twot," Alice said under her breath as they skated under the streetlights, through the pools of yellow light and traffic.

"You really don't like her at all, do you?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know why. Maybe because I don't not like her," Alice wondered aloud.

"Okay, that made no sense at all," Ed shook his head.

"No, it totally does. Because she seems like my kinda person, but she's a dumb bitch prep, so I hate her stupid dumb bitch guts."

"Hey, come on," Emmett said, offended on Rosalie's behalf. "Quit talking about her like that."

"Why?" she asked. Knowing Alice, she probably wanted him to admit some huge confession that would have her flipping out for a week straight.

"Look around you, babe. They're everywhere. She's good, let me tell you. On every street corner, in every diner, she has some of them; waiting, listening, for a sign of something," Jasper said, unintentionally saving Emmett's sorry ass. "It's a brilliant strategy. Emmett's just thinking. For once."

Although he wanted to jump off his board and hug Jasper like he was all out of testosterone, he just threw him an exasperated look. "Enough with the 'Emmett's an Idiot' please?"

Grinning, Jasper said, "Only if you stop with the 'Jasper's an emo'."

"Okay, never."

"We're on agreement then."

Ed and Bella left to his car a little while later. Then, Alice and Jasper split to Alice's house. Any other person would think they were doing nasty crap, when Emmett knew that Alice would be making him try on clothing with the promise of playing World War II video games with him until the wee hours of the morning.

Emmett, however didn't plan to go home. No, he planned to skate around the neighborhood, being a "menace to society", as the old man called him, and then crashing his associate, Chris' party. Maybe booze a little bit, hit on a few girls, skate around until the morning. Go home and sleep until three. _'Oh, how beautiful a time summer is,' _ Emmett thought while smiling to himself and pulling out his iPod.

Just as "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne ended, Emmett arrived at Chris' house. It was pretty huge, and by the noise, the party was in full swing.

Emmett slipped through the front door and surveyed the place. The rap that pounded through the speakers made the floors shake. Kids of all groups where there; gangsters, preps, skaters (with whom he exchanged head nods with), and basically everyone who was anyone was there. "_Chris_, _man_!" Emmett shouted over the roar as he spotted his blond head bobbing through the crowd. They exchanged pleasantries and had a short conversation. Thankfully, they parted ways soon.

"_Emmett, my bro!_" a familiar voice called nearby. Turning around, Emmett saw Jacob's beaming face over other people's heads. Seth was probably with him as usual, although he was most likely hidden by the other kids.

"_Jake! Where's Seth?_"

"_Asleep,_" he answered, both of them still screaming. "_I snuck out. Man, no way am I messing around with drugs ever again. It's bat shit. Anyway, wanna go somewhere to talk? I hear from Ben that he heard from Joe that I need some über updates._"

"_Yeah, for totes._"

"What_ the hell did you just say?_"

"_Your face. C'mon._"

* * *

"**For totes" is something stupid that sounds like something Emmett would say, although in ma region of BK, people say totes to sound like idiots in a funny way. It's short for totally, and you usually put "for" in front of it. If you live in other regions of the country, perhaps WORLD, then ask me wudda eff some things mean. I might have let my Brooklynossity get all up in yo' grillz. ;)**

**EG: "Dude, did you see that new f'epic Chuck Norris joke?"**

"**You mean 'Chuck Norris' butthole is a lethal gun in Zimbabwe?' Yeah, man, (for) totes!"**

**And I hope everyone knows that bat shit=crazy, and über means either "a lot of" or "very".**


	4. I'm at Least a B

**I'm sitting here writing it in my prom dress. IT'S JUST. SO. BEAUTIFUL. (And my shoes = sex. But they hurt.) **

**^ That was from like, you know, before my prom. I wrote it a while ago. So ja.

* * *

**

_Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt  
Our hearts littering the topsoil  
Sign up the picket line or the parade, our lives._

**Bleed American, Jimmy Eat World**

"Shit," Jacob muttered after Emmett updated him.

"Yeah, I know," he sat down heavily on the nearest couch.

"A _fight_? I mean, I'd like to sock that traitor Uley in the face, but… what about Bella and Seth?"

"I _know_," Emmett repeated. "We can't handle a brawl. Most of us are good kids, I don't want them to get all screwed up and crap."

"Whoa, dude," Jacob raised his eyebrow at him. "Compassion, much?"

Emmett shrugged. "Carl's rubbing off on me."

Jake sighed and went to sit next to Emmett. "Yeah, I guess so. Alice seems pretty ready to slug it out, though. I can't say I'm worried about her," he laughed once.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's a tiny thing, but she's psycho."

"Oh, thanks," a voice came from the doorway. Turning, Emmett saw Alice's silhouette against the lights from the outside; Emmett and Jacob hid out in a dark room where no one could eavesdrop.

"Oops. Top of the morning to you, Alice," Jacob greeted her through his grin.

"Morning?"

"Yeah, it's like two."

"Oh. Well, anyway Emmett, my cousin and I have some questions for you," Alice stepped aside, letting Ed enter the room.

"What's this, an intervention?" Jacob snorted. The smile faded from his face. "Oh, hell, _is_ it? I feel like I'm on _Keeping Up with the Kardashian's _or something."

"It's _kind_ of an intervention," Alice glanced at Ed.

"Well, actually, I think that Emmett and I should talk about this alone," Ed said, glancing at Alice. "If you don't mind."

"Hell _yeah_ I-"

"Cool, cool. Alice, let's go raid Chris' sister's closet for Hello Kitty stuff," Jacob interrupted, leaving the two of them alone.

'_I'll have to thank him later,' _Emmett thought to himself. Then, focusing his attention on his best friend, he asked, "What's up, Ed?"

Ed paced back and forth, something he did when he didn't know how to say something. But Ed was usually a very good speaker, almost always knowing what to say, especially to Emmett. Something big had to be up.

"Ed, come on, out with it."

"Well… Alice and I noticed something earlier today… something that maybe you'd overlooked, dismissed; you tend to do that a lot."

"Noticed what?"

"Something about the new girl, Carl's niece. Rosalie."

Emmett stiffened. "What _about_ her?"

"It's just… the way you _look_ at her. It's like she's the only thing you see, even if you're angry at her."

His hazel eyes stayed locked on the carpet. "I don't know what you're talking about," he finally said.

"Fine, be stubborn. Go ahead and lie to me," Ed shrugged, and opened the door to walk out. He turned around and looked Emmett in the eye. "But don't lie to your_self_."

The door clicked shut.

Usually if Ed made some dramatic speech like that, Emmett would scoff and roll his eyes, ignoring his stupid message. "When you don't do your work, you aren't just hurting yourself. You hurt everyone around you, blah, blah, blah."

But this little lecture really did impact Emmett. Sure, he was attracted to Rosalie, who wouldn't be? She was gorgeous and strong. Every other girl he'd ever met was nothing like her, looks or personality wise. They had always been hot, never beautiful. Easy, never powerful and strong. No one had ever earned so much of his respect before, especially not a girl.

Respect, attraction… and a definite urge to see her again. "Damn," Emmett whispered aloud.

He couldn't be… _falling_ for her, could he? No. No, things like that in real life never happen, only in English class. Emmett's life couldn't be turning into a bad romance movie, could it?

Psh. More like a horror movie.

But would caring for Rosalie be that horrible? Answering the question before he was finished answering it, he figured, Yes. Yes it would be.

Not necessarily the caring part, but the whole having to care part. They were opposites; North and South, East and West, cream cheese and rye, fire and ice.

But what's cooler than the middle, seeing someone's face scrunch up at gross foods, and… well, water? What's cooler than a little daring, a little action? Not being called a traitor is pretty awesome, though, too.

So now, Emmett found himself caught between two things; one that might someday become a love more than a passion. Skateboarding; his future, or the new girl; his destiny?

"Hey, McCarty, what are you doing in here?" Emmett whipped his head up to see Tyler Crowley leaning against the door frame casually, letting light and music into his isolation. "Or do I not want to know?"

"What do _you_ want, Fowely?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"No, thanks. I heard stupidity is contagious."

Tyler sighed. "Creative. But listen to me, McCarty."

"Die, faggot," he muttered, getting up and walking past him.

"Hold up. I just want to make something clear."

Emmett turned around, and looked Tyler in the eye. "What? What would you like to make clear, Tyler?"

He spoke slowly and angrily, lacing his reminder with accusation; "When we all say 'Stay on your own turf', we don't just mean places."

Narrowing his eyes, Emmett asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_, that our girls are off limits. _All_ of them."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. "So?"

"I see the way you look at her, Emmett. She's mine. No way are you going to have her," Tyler said so quietly that Emmett hardly caught his words.

Keeping the clueless show up, he asked, "Who, Whoren? She isn't only yours; I can name five other guys she's slept-" he was cut off by Tyler taking fistfuls of his shirt and pushing him against a wall.

"You know who I'm talking about," he spat into his face.

Deep, calming breaths. Deep… calming… Emmett pushed him off easily. "Tyler, I'm going to let that little maneuver slide, because I don't want this little gang bitch off to get physical. But I have no clue what or who you're blabbering about. So let go of my hoodie. Go away."

Tyler stumbled, hitting his back against the wall opposite Emmett. "Fine. But this isn't over."

Emmett sped away, ignoring Tyler. His eyes glazed over the crowd, looking for a sign of one of his friends. "Volcom!" he sighed in relief.

Jasper's honey blonde head whipped around. "Oh, hey, Shred. Where've you been?"

"I crashed on Chris' couch," he lied.

"Hah, nice. You seen Alice?" he asked, surveying around him.

Emmett nodded. "She's in Chris' sister's bedroom with Jake-"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"No, dude! They're raiding her closet. It isn't like that. Chill."

"Oh. But wait, she's like ten, isn't she?"

One of Emmett's eyebrows raised. "I think she'd still fit."

They laughed, then walked up the stairs together. "Where'd you go after we all left? Just here?"

"Yep."

Sighing and looking away, Jasper didn't add anything. "What?" Emmett asked accusingly.

"It's just... why don't you go home?"

"I didn't feel like it. Plus, have you ever _been_ on Chris' couch? If sex was in couch form, that would be it."

Jazz rolled his eyes. "You need therapy, bro."

"Screw you in the butt, Emo."

"I'm wearing all white! How am I emo?"he almost screamed.

Laughing, Emmett said, "I'm just kidding, Jasper. I know you're not, calm yourself. So, what'd you and Alice do at her place?"

He shrugged. "Her parents were asleep by the time we got there, so there wasn't much we could do. She gave me a new hoodie, though. It's cool."

"Volcom?"

Averting his gaze, he smiled impishly. "Yes."

The two of them got to where Jacob and Alice were supposed to be. They both looked up from a pile of clothing and an open closet. Alice wore a hat that had Hello Kitty's face on it. "Hey you guys! Awesome find, no? You think she'd miss it?"

"Who'd miss _that_ thing?" Emmett muttered, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, Emmett, we found you something, too," Alice smirked, digging through the pile, and pulling out a pink training bra. "For some extra support."

Letting out a guffaw, he shook his head. "Please, Brandon. I'm at _least_ a B."

She tossed it at his head and he artfully dodged it. "Are any of you guys tired?" Emmett asked, leaning drowsily against the wall.

"Not really. I mean, you know what happens when I get into coffee," Alice said, continuing to rummage through the little girl's closet.

"I've been worse. You?" Jake nodded at Jasper.

"I was thinking of going home, actually. You wanna stay over, Emmett?"

Emmett half smiled at his offer. "It's okay. I guess I'll get on home, give the rents some piece of mind," he yawned. "I'm out then. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Jacob, are you allowed out?" Alice asked. "Or…"

"What can Billy do? Run me over?" Jake asked incredulously. "But… I mean, I don't know. I'll text you if I can."

Emmett nodded and bounded out of the house. His music blasted as he skateboarded to his house.

He rounded the corner onto his block and went onto the lawn of the shabbiest house on the block. Tracing his fingers on the top of the door frame, he found the hidden key and unlocked the door. Harry, his father, was asleep on the only chair in the living room, staying up late waiting for him. Again.

Emmett snuck past his sleeping dad and into his room. Exhausted, he flopped onto his bed (a fifteen year old mattress on the floor with a shabby quilt, a pillow and an old stuffed monkey named Herb) and stared at the ceiling. "What have we gotten ourselves into _this_ time, Herb?" he sighed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

He almost swore he could hear a voice whisper back, _What do you mean _we_?_

_Rosalie's Point of View_

Emmett. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett.

What a jerk. Oh, _he's_ so high and mighty because he can play around on a piece of driftwood with wheels? Well, he _was_ pretty good on that slope-y thing when she saw him, but that doesn't make him and his friends better than Rosalie and hers? _She _could spend $1,000 in under an hour- in pumps. Plus, she could finish a science lab and find the hypotenuse of a right triangle (without a calculator) in less than 10 minutes. Could Emmett do that? As if. (But he _is_ really hot...)

And she _so_ did not deserve this stupid punishment. That girl Kate was just askin for a black eye- Rosalie just delivered some justice. But of course, it wasn't her "place to discipline peers or decision whether they need said discipline or not." That, and she needed to show that bitch who top blonde was.

Although she'd never admit it, Rosalie was sort of really, really excited about living in New York City, making the sentence easier to carry out. Sure, this Brooklyn neighborhood wasn't exactly as chic as Park Slope, but it was fast-paced and alive. California was sleepy and uptight , especially Beverly Hills, where she used to live.

_'Speaking of sleepy…'_ Rosalie glanced at her bedside clock; 3 A.M. Silently, she cursed her parents for her 9 o' clock curfew. At some person's house, there was a huge End of Summer party going on, which was perfect for two things. A- Gaining social status and clique allies, and B- Spying on the skaters. And their leader's cute butt. (She sent Tyler, Loren, Mike and Jess , though so things should be okay.)

Rosalie idly wondered if it was okay to be highly attracted to an assholeish enemy. Seeing real skaters was weird though. In Cali, skaters were preppy kids who could to ollies and wore beanies. And the preppy kids here were… well, very different. In Brooklyn, they just wore shirts with birds and moose (not that Rosalie didn't love Hollister and A&F, but the people seriously needed a class in Fashion 101).

Ooh, maybe she could plan a group outing to Manhattan. But differently from California, ids have to ask permission from their parents. Unfortunately, hers have adopted those rules too. Hmm, perhaps Rosalie could take Tyler up on his offer of teaching her how to sneak out.

_'I hope _my_ kids never sneak out,' _Rosalie thought, yawning. She brought the blanket up around her chin and snuggled into her bed. _'Tomorrow,'_ she thought. _'Tomorrow, we'll shop.'_

-

"Let there be style!" Rosalie announced as she, Leah, Sam, Mike, Tyler, Jessica and some other kids she didn't care much for got onto an R train. "So, were are we going?" she asked Leah quietly. "I'm kind of lost, I'm not going to lie."

Leah laughed. It wasn't forced and squeally like a lot of other people's were, but natural, as if she really found it funny. How refreshing.

"I'll show you the trains on a map sometime," Leah promised. "We're alike in the way that we like to have everything under control."

Rosalie smiled. "I like to be a know-it-all."

"It's a good way to be," Leah agreed, glancing at Sam.

Sam was one of the oldest kids Rosalie hung out with; he was graduating this year. He and Leah used to date, back when they were both skaters. When he'd changed his style, she had too. No one knew why he dumped her, and she still had obvious feelingsfor him. Poor Leah.

Rose nudged her. "You can do better than him."

Leah shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "No, not really."

The group of teenagers got off on Prince street in Soho; she'd researched this. "Come on, everyone. Just follow me." Walking a block over, they all entered an H&M. No one was allowed to pick their own things, Rosalie insisted. Each person had at least a bag to carry that was full of shirts, blouses, jeans, skirts, pants and accessories. A few stores later, they'd gotten to the final desination. "This is Uniqlo," Rosalie lead the group into the store. "Everything here is imported from Japan."

Lauren's beady eyes bugged out. "_Everything_?"

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "Did I stutter?"

Ignoring her glares, she walked to the guy's part of the store. "Here, Mike- this button down shirt will look cool with one of those coats over there on top of it and a wife beater under it."

"But… it's _pink_."

"Don't question me," she said flatly throwing clothing at the boys as the girls stood to the side.

No one asked questions again.

They had tried everything on and were getting ready to pay, when- "OMG, it's Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock," Jessica said quietly, pointing at an excited looking dark-haired girl gathering everything neon she could find and a very amused looking boy.

"Ew," Lauren agreed, linking arms with Jess.

"I _hate_ them. They think they're better than us because they can skateboard," Leah muttered.

Rosalie was surprised "I was just thinking that before."

Alice had turned to look at them by now. She was of course wearing neon and black everything, none of which matched. And Rosalie hated to admit it, but it did look good. Her hair was teased under a- oh, God, is that a Hello Kitty hat? Poor girl.

"Nice hat," Mike laughed.

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Really nifty."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and said nothing in response. Jasper, however, was fuming. "Sorry for trying to be original," he snapped. Alice Grabbed his wrist and shook her head at him.

"Who ever said originally was a bad thing? Having no sense of fashion, however, is a crime," Rosalie responded, sneering and starting to walk away.

That must have struck a nerve.

-

'_Did… did she just say what I _think_ she said?'_ Alice thought, whirling around. Now it was Jasper's turn to hold her back. "_What_… _did_… _you_… _just_… _say_?"

That perfect blonde tramp turned her icy glare to her. "I said, it's a pity you don't know how to dress."

"Oh, okay. That's what I thought you said," Alice said calmly. Pausing, she added, "But don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow _bald._ If you do at all." With that, she gathered the clothing she planned on buying, checked out at the registers, and left with her head held high.

That pretty little bitch didn't know what kind of deranged girl she was messing with.

* * *

**OHMIGAWSHSHAWPEENG. Rosalie's sort of snobby now, and I know how she always get this fanfiction stereotype and it annoys me too, but remember, she isn't with Emmett yet. Just keep that in mind, she was like this in the 30's. (TYLER DESERVES TO BURN) I love the chapter name xD**


	5. Aerosmith PJ's

**Nothing too important to say, 'cept that there's a lot of POV switches. And this is a sort of "big news" chapter. Woo!**

**

* * *

**

_Is it any wonder I can't sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found peace through you?  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned.  
Turn away from light.  
It's not enough, just a touch,  
It's not enough._

**Eye, Smashing Pumpkins**

Emmett was skateboarding along the pier. So far, his last day of freedom was filled with calming solitude. Neither eye nor ear of Rosalie in a few days, and everyone was busy with their significant other. Alice and Jasper were in Man's Hat shopping, and Ed and Bella were probably at Staples. Nerds.

But maybe Emmett spoke too soon. _They're forming in a straight line, they're going through a tight wind_-Emmett answered his phone. "New York City Morgue," he answered cheerfully.

"Emmett, I don't know _what_ you have with that stupid brat, but I swear to Jimmy Urine I will kill her bare-handed."

Blushing (yes, _Emmett_ was blushing. What this new girl _did_ to him…), Emmett disregarded the first outburst. "Let's leave MSI out of this, please? If he dies, I'm blaming you," he stopped and sighed. "What happened?"

"She and her little crew come into Uniqlo like they owned the place and she told me that I can't dress! The nerve, right?!"

"Uh, yes. Hey, are you back in Brooklyn?"

"Well, we're obviously not on the subway, since the whole cell phone thing…"

Wait… she was with Jasper? So he'd heard her whole "I don't know _what_ you have with that stupid brat" tirade? Oh, damn it all. "Did Jasper hear the whole rant you had?"

"Nope, he has his headphones on," her tone turned teasing and sly. "So you _do_ like her?"

"_No_!"

"Oh, you so do!"

"Screw you in the butt, I do not!"

"Okay, two comments on that. One, ew," Emmett could almost see her scrunched up nose. "And two, why would you be all self conscious about it?"

Emmet said the only argument that came to mind. "If he thought I liked her, he'd never let me live it down."

Alice paused, probably deliberating this. "True. Do you want to see a movie? I heard that Will Ferrel's new movie is retarded and one long 'That's What She Said' joke. Want to see it?"

"Sure. I'll call Ed and Jake, then I'll call you back."

"Kaaaaaay," she dragged out the 'ay'. "Talk to you later, brohan."

"Bye."

Emmett skated to his house and threw his skateboard over the low chain link fence. Unfortunately, it clattered, which would catch his parents' attention. That is, if anyone was home.

Sure enough, Emmett's mother poked her head out the door. "Emmett? Is that you?"

"Yeah, ma, it's me. I'm just going to change, then I'm going to the movies," he pecked her on the cheek and walked into his room.

"Alright," she said quietly.

He pulled his shirt off and looked in the mirror. His build was muscular, more muscular than most other guys, even Sam. And he was tall, too. Not as tall as Jake, but tall enough. He'd just showered this morning, so his hair was in between wavy and curly, and almost reached his shoulders. There were big bags under his eyes, since he hadn't slept too well for a couple of nights because of Rosalie. God, she was perfect. Her hair and skin was like honey on cream, and her eyes were like the sky just before the sun set. Not exactly light blue, but not exactly dark blue. She was cool and cold as ice. But would she melt next to his fire?

Emmett chose to wear a shirt that Bella had gotten him for his last birthday. It was an "I 'heart' NY" shirt, but instead of the traditional heart, there was a red skateboard.

He pulled it over his head and threw a black sweatshirt on over it.

"I'm going," he announced as he bounded out the door.

"Alright," his mother said quietly. "I love you, Emmett." Her voice broke slightly.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he answered slowly and hesitantly as his eyes filled with moisture. "I… love… you… too, mom. I- I'll see you later."

"When will you be home?"

"Eventually," he answered bluntly, closing the door behind him.

Jumping on his board and wiping away tears that had found their way down his cheeks, he chanted softly to himself, "You're not crying, you're not crying," over and over.

He text messaged Ed and Jake, asking if they wanted to go to the movies. Ed said sure.

_Is seth allowed out?_

_**Yeh i think so.**_

_R u?_

_**Parole is so sweet :]**_

_Amen, bro. Can u come 2 a movie?_

_**Sure. ill gather up the child nd meet u the alpine.**_

_Word__**.**_

Ed, Bella, Alice and Jasper were already there when Emmett got to the theatre. Bella beamed when she saw his shirt. "Hey, finally! The movie's starting in like 5. Wanna go in now?"

"We still have to wait for Seth and Jake," Emmett responded.

"Oh, damn! Rhyme!" Jasper said.

"Hells _yeah_!"

"I thought they were grounded," Ed interrupted Emmett and Jasper's juvenile excitement.

Bella explained, "They were released early on account of good behavior."

Ed nodded, smiling at the good news. "Good. So what movie are we seeing?"

Emmett smiled secretly, knowing Ed and Bella, who thought of themselves as intellectual individuals, would protest at the group's selection. "_Doctor Bob_."

The couple's postures slumped immediately. "That looks so stupid," Bella objected. "Let's see a romantic comedy or something."

"Oh! Yes!" Alice clapped and grinned.

Emmett, on the other hand, fake gagged. "No, thanks, I have a y chromosome. It's either this or _Blood Drenched December_."

Paling, Bella gave in. As she surrendered, Seth and Jacob walked up. "Hey, you guys," Seth said happily.

"Seth! Long time no see, Kiddo!" Emmett gave him a handshake hug.

"Yeah, Billy's got his panties in a real bunch lately."

Billy had adopted Seth and Leah after his parents and Jacob's mom died in a car crash five years back. Along with Billy, the group had adopted him (but not Leah, she was older and didn't like them) then, too. He was only nine, even though they were twelve (they thought they were so cool back then). They'd tried to treat him like a peer, although they always guided him away from things he wasn't supposed to know. Except that time Emmett told him what a blow job was (his reaction? Priceless.).

In a very teacher like tone, Alice asked, "What do I always say, boys?"

"'Credit cars are a girl's best friend'?" Jacob guessed, smirking cheekily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, 'hugs not drugs,' you ne'er do well."

The two cousins looked away. "It was a one time thing," Seth muttered in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, calm your testosterone, Your Majesty," Jake added.

"I should banish you for this!" she joked.

"Exile!" Jasper added, pointing in the other direction.

They all laughed. "Let's go buy tickets, okay? The movie's about to start," Bella suggested.

As soon as they were inside, the lights dimmed, and the group filled up the middle section of the second row. Alice pulled a giant bag of sour gummy worms out of her equally giant tote bag that everyone joked was bigger than her torso. They passed them around.

The movie was actually really funny, although Bella was tomato red more than half of the time. Ed and Alice, both on one side of her, covered her eyes when they showed any… _parts._ "Boobie alert!" Alice had called. Emmett and Jacob did the same for Seth.

The seven of them walked out of the cinema, each talking to another. "That should have been rated R," Ed frowned in disapproval.

"There was only _one_ baby feeder," Jacob waved his hand dismissively. "_Across_ _the_ _Universe_ had one, too."

"Yeah, but Ed didn't see it, he doesn't like the Beatles," Emmett reminded, rounding the familiar corner to Carl's pizza place.

"Dirty hippies," Jasper shook his fist toward the sky, pretending to be an old man. Being way more mature than any of them (in other words, an occasional buzz kill), he just rolled his eyes.

The cluster of friends took their two usual tables, and Emmett went up to order for them. Carl wasn't at the counter, so he rang the little silver bell repeatedly, just to piss him off. _Dingdingdingding!_ "Carl, you here?" he called.

Instead of him, his wife, Esme, came out of the back room. "Oh, Emmett, thank heavens. Carl is sick and we need some extra help. You wouldn't mind throwing on an apron and manning the ovens for a little while, would you?" her hands were folded into a single fist and she had a puppy dog face on. Even though she was in her early thirties, it still worked on him.

He smiled kindly. "Not at all, Esme."

She sighed in relief. "You're a _life_ saver."

Emmett puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. "All in a day's work, ma'am."

Esme laughed as he ran over to the table. He told them the change of plans, and they were all a bit disappointed. Ed said he'd help, but Emmett insisted they all go on without him. No need to put a drag on _Ed's_ last day of vacation too, right? He hopped over the counter and put on his apron. He took the pizza paddle thing (that's what he called it; Ed called it the oven paddle, Carl called it the board of education, and he'd jokingly threaten them with it when they did something wrong) and started to fill out orders. Soon enough, he was running the place efficiently with Esme and whoever was rolling dough and putting together fresh pizzas in the back. In fact, he worked so fast that there was nothing to do pretty quickly. Alice came up to get their order as he wiped the counter down. "Hey," she sighed.

"Will that be all, ma'am?" he joked, throwing the cleaning rag back and forth to each hand.

Snorting, Alice put the pizza down on the counter and folded her hands. She rested her chin on them and sighed again. "Some 'last day of freedom' for you."

Emmett shrugged. "I don't mind working."

"When are you going to be done?"

"I'm probably going to stay 'til closing," he looked at her as he made circular motions on the smooth surface. "You guys don't have to wait up."

Alice whined and put her face down into her hands. "Muuuurrrrm!"

"What?" he chuckled.

"I said, it's not fair! Do you want us all to come and help you?"

Smiling, Emmett patted her head. "Thanks, Ali, but I'm totally cool with this. I like working."

"Not as much as skating, though-" she stopped short, and glared at whoever was coming out of the back room.

Emmett didn't react to whoever it was (although he had a pretty good guess, and that made him all tingly inside), and replied to Alice. "Sure, I'd like to be at the park now, but Esme needs my help, and I'm not going to let her down. Plus, I want you guys to have fun. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Alice muttered something that sounded like, "Fine."

Rosalie stopped awkwardly next to Emmett, about a half a foot away. Her eyes were fixed on the other rag, about the same distance from Emmett as Rosalie was. She was obviously not going to degrade herself to talking to him, especially not asking him for something. And Emmett wasn't going to give it to her until she asked.

So she was clearly going to be stubborn about it. She leaned over Emmett, and he rose an eyebrow, and pulled away slightly. But it was too late- Rosalie's breasts had grazed his bare arms. Her eyes closed for a second, and Emmett blushed. Grabbing the rag quickly, she ran back into the back room.

Emmett whipped his head around and saw her dash away, and looked back to Alice. She was biting her lower lip, and looking away, but she was in the same position as before. "Awwwwkwaaaard," she said in a sing-song voice.

He tossed the rag playfully at her. "Go away, you little pest!"

She caught it, and started giggling. "Okay, okay! See you tomorrow." Throwing the piece of cloth back at him and grabbing the pizza box, she skipped giddily away.

* * *

**RPOV**

That couldn't have just happened. No way did that happen. And it was Emmett, too! "Why didn't I just ask for him to hand it to me?" Rosalie asked herself and she angrily kneaded the dough. "Why am I so pigheaded?"

She heard that little dark haired one from Manhattan laugh and run away. A small part of her felt bad for picking on her earlier, but the rest of her wanted to die.

To forget her current mortification, Rosalie thought about the part of Emmett's conversation with his friend that she'd heard. He had sacrificed his last day to help out Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle? That was... pretty sweet of him. The only reason she was working here was because she was forced to as a punishment (being constantly surrounded by carbs and fats? Not too fun.). But why did Emmett work here? He didn't seem like he would want to work, or do anything by force. Maybe he just wanted money.

But anyway, back to their conversation. He didn't want his friends to have a bad time. And didn't his other friend, the red haired one, work at the pizza place too? Why wasn't he working? He was definitely here, because Rosalie heard his voice. Emmett was doing it alone. Why?

Ugh! He was so confusing. Rosalie didn't get this boy at all. But she wanted to, and that's what killed her. She could have any boy she wanted, except for this one. Any boy would fall to their feet for her, give her anything she wanted. All of them but Emmett.

No other guy was like him, either. He was a real bad boy, but he seemed so sweet and funny. His body was amazing and muscular, but his curly hair and dimples were adorable.

But all he thought of when he saw her was probably "Enemy. Do not approach." She was just a stereotype to him; pop and hip hop music, mainstream clothes, and a bad attitude.

Although, she had to admit, she did have a bad attitude. And that wasn't going to change. But in all honestly, she didn't really care for the new music that was out now. She liked indie music, 80's music and classic rock. She even wore an oversized Aerosmith tee-shirt to bed (not that she'd ever wear it for a sleepover- only her silk Victoria's Secret nightdresses were allowed then).

How could she get through to him, show him the real her? Show him that they weren't all that different?

She couldn't, that's how. No way was she going to betray her people (giggling to herself, she realized she was starting to sound like a queen) for a silly little romance that would end in heartbreak.

Although Rosalie did enjoy being in a relationship and was eager to get married, there was something about Emmett that made her want to stay away. Maybe it was that she wanted him so much.

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosalie emerged from the back room five minutes before closing. She glanced at Emmett and half smiled briefly. What, were they associates now because he'd accidentally groped her?

"Aunt Esme, do you want me to help put the chairs up?" she asked.

"That's part of the deal, Rosalie," Esme smiled that toothless motherly smile she always did that seemed to melt everyone's heart. Emmett watched carefully; would it work on Rosalie?

"Okay," she sighed and walked half-heartedly to the dining section of the restaurant.

Whoa. She was completely unfazed. How could someone be immune to Esme's unnatural sweetness? Well she had probably known her for most of her life. Maybe she'd built up immunity? This chick was like a walking Rubix Cube; so hard to decode, but you just had to or Ed would laugh at you (okay, maybe not _exactly_ like that, but close enough).

Emmett watched out of the corner of his eye as she picked up the chairs and set them noisily on the table. A twang of pity went through him. Should he help her? She _was_ a girl after all, and if Carl had taught him anything that wasn't pizza related, it was to teach girls with respect and chivalry. Quickly, he walked over to where she stood, and asked humbly, "Need a hand?"

A bit taken aback, Rosalie whirled around and faced him with a look of surprise on her angelic features. "Um, sure, thanks. … Emmett."

The mention of his name on her glossed lips made the edges of his lips turn up. "No problem."

They worked in silence, and finished putting the chairs in order before Esme returned. Emmett hung in the back so it seemed as if he did nothing. Esme's light brown eyes widened, impressed. "Wow, Rosalie. Very nice," she quickly glanced at Emmett and back, and asked, "Any help?"

"Well-" she began, looking at her shoes.

"Nope. She did it all herself. I'm surprised too," Emmett added, "Didn't think the Cali girl had it I her."

The blonde head turned to him, and she mouthed _thanks_. "Well, I'm very impressed. I'll be sure to tell my brother of the wonderful improvement. Do you need a ride home?"

Rosalie shook her head, and started walking toward the door. "No, thanks, Aunt Ez. I have a ride. Goodbye," she turned around. "Emmett."

"Rosalie," he replied, raising one eyebrow.

The bell jingled, signaling the opening and closing of the front door. Esme turned to Emmett. "Thank you _so_ much, Emmett. I'll be sure to tell Carlisle to give a bit of a raise in your next paycheck."

* * *

**RPOV**

Tyler rolled up in his car. "Hey, Rose," he half-smiled.

"Hello, Ty- darnit." She realized just then that she didn't have her purse with her. "One second," she held up one finger, and turned around.

Rosalie took the kitched entrance instead of the front. "There you are," she whispered, spotting her bag on the kneading table.

Emmett and Aunt Esme were speaking in the other room. _Oh, what would one little listen hurt? _She figured, tip-toeing to the curtained doorway that lead to the rest of the restaurant. "-your next paycheck."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much Esme," his deep voice was grateful.

"No problem, honey. You're a good boy. I know your family's in a fix."

A fix?

Emmett seemed to hesitate. "…Thank you, Esme. You and Carl have been too good to me."

"You're a good boy, Emmett. If you ever need anything, just ask. So… how is your family doing?"

"The folks are okay. My grandparents are still paying for my cellphone service, so that's helping out."

"Oh, that's so generous." Rosalie barely heard her aunt's reply. Emmett was poor? So that's why he worked… he seemed to dress nice enough, but... _Jingle-Jangle_. The bell for the front door opened, cutting the conversation short.

"Oh, uh, hi, McCar- Emmett. Is Rosalie still here?"

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked sharply. "She left a couple of minutes ago-"

Footsteps came in her direction, and she noiselessly ran out and closed the door behind her. Running faster than should be legal in heels, she jumped in Tyler's car, and tried hard to make it seem like she'd been waiting for him. Just then, Emmett opened the back door and poked his head out. His eyes lit up in recognition to her, and yelled something inside the store, and pulled his mess of curls back inside. Tyler rounded the corner a few seconds later.

_No,_ she decided. _He can never know I know. It would hurt his pride too much._

It was then that Rosalie realized that she was almost definitely pretty much in love with Emmett McCarthy. And frankly, it was infuriating.

* * *

**-fangirl squee!!!!-**


	6. Meant to be Together

**My least favorite word is in this chapter, and it almost hurt me physically typing it. I'm not going to -say what it is, for the risk of typing it twice. –Shudder-**

**

* * *

**

_It's a cool, cool, cool, cool universe, _

_And all the wonderful things just make it worse,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, God, it hurts,_

_You're such a cool, cool, cool, cool universe._

**Cool Cool Universe by Ima Robot**

Emmett woke to _Start Me Up _by the Rolling Stones. Hitting the snooze button, he rolled lazily out of bed. Waking up at seven would usually be worse if it wasn't surpassed by his excitement of seeing Rosalie, which was a bit unnerving. There was no way she felt the same way. Nevertheless, he pushed the thoughts aside and went through his daily routine of showering, shaving, brushing his teeth, putting on Axe; Swagger, and messing up his hair. He got dressed, grabbed his notebook and shoved it in his bag. Throwing a strap over his shoulder, he looked squarely in the mirror. Oh, he looked _good_. Like, _really_ good. His Ramones tee shirt brought out every one of his hard-earned muscles (he'd worked out a bit last night), his pants hung just low enough not to show his boxers, which were Spongebob, his hair was perfectly askew, and his face looked like something off of a shaving commercial. "Rosalie Hale, here I come," he said to his reflection.

Like every day during the school year, Emmett rode his bike to school. He'd have skateboarded if his board fit in his locker, which it didn't, so biking was the next best thing. It was a good bike; his filthy rich grandparents had bought it for him, along with his skateboard and phone plan. Emmett thought it was nice and generous, but his father didn't think it to be enough. But after all, nothing was enough for him. Nothing anyone did would ever please Harry.

Emmett hated to be home; every time he could avoid being there, he did. His dad treated his mom like shit, and she was too frail to stand up for herself. It made Emmett sick to his stomach to see that.

At least none of his friends knew- or, anyone but Ed. It wasn't that they'd shun him. They'd do the opposite. Bella would be bringing them meals every night, Alice would give them clothes, Jasper, Jake and Seth would probably help around the house. Ed would do a combination of the three. That's why no one had ever seen his house, except Ed, once.

Securing the lock on the bike chain, he heard a voice behind him yell his name. The group was there, finally including Seth, who was very confident on his first day of high school. Emmett greeted him first, trying to show him off to the other freshman folk. "Hey, Seth! You pumped for high school?"

The younger boy grinned. "Hell yeah I am. You pumped for your first day of junior year?"

Emmett snorted. "More like the exact opposite."

Jasper threw one arm around each of their necks, and Emmett and Seth did the same to him. "You're sure chipper, Emo," Emmett noticed aloud.

"I had _way_ too much coffee. Oh, and screw you," he answered, smiling widely.

Seth and Emmett both stopped dead. "You didn't give Alice any, did you?" Seth asked, full of mock alarm. "Jasper, please tell me she didn't have any coffee!"

Jasper laughed. "No, no coffee for Alice. I made sure she had only a bowl of Cap'n Crunch," he assured them.

Seth made the sign of the cross and Emmett put a hand over his heart.

"You look pretty spiffy, Shred. All shaved and shizz?" Jasper asked. Emmett walked backwards as he talked to Seth and Jazz. Jasper guided him with a hand.

"I does?"

"Yes indeedy," Seth agreed.

Emmett shrugged. "I guess overnight you just forgot about my total hotness."

He turned around and walked normally. Alice started singing _Popular_ from _Wicked_ to Bella, who rolled her eyes and endured the torture. Ed and Jake joined the rest of the guys. Ed was wearing a plain black tee with normal jeans and simple black sneakers. If people in school didn't know better, they wouldn't even know Ed was a skater. Jake wore a Slipknot shirt, baggy dark-wash jeans, and black Vans. Seth had an Enjoi shirt on, and black skinnies. Alice had a very complicated ensemble that consisted of a hot pink tank top, a lime green unzipped hoodie, a purple feather clip in her hair that looked very 1920's-Flapper esc, black and white checkered skinny jeans, custom Converse and, of course, her jelly bracelets. Jasper's couleur de jour was black and green today, with a black and green sweatshirt, a black tee shirt with a green Volcom diamond that looked like something out of The Sims, black jeans and black and green DC's. Bella's outfit was a lot like Ed's; a brown tee shirt, normal jeans and black converse.

The group sat on the side steps to the school, the ones that no one really used, waiting for Ben and Angela to show. They were friends, but not really in the group. Ben and Ang were skaters, too, although their mingling within groups made them more of a neutral party.

After like three minutes, Ben's light blue, beat-up Honda drove up. The couple came out of the car and spotted them on the steps immediately. Angela waved, and Ben smiled. Emmett would have waved back, but he was distracted by a fire engine red BMW convertible. It had the top up, and it was a real attention getter. Everyone glanced at it, were they talking to someone, finishing homework, making out, or parking. It wasn't too hard to guess who it belonged to.

Rosalie got out of the car, shaking her hair out. She made sure her light brown leather jacket was crease-free, straightened her blue, purple, white and tan scarf thing, and adjusted her white camisole. Her jeans were light wash, and her ballet flats were made of the same leather as her jacket. Usually leather shoes would be tacky unless they were boots, but they looked strangely great on her. Taking off her huge round glasses that Alice called "bugaboo glasses", she looked around the parking lot for one of her lackeys. Tyler Fowley was at her side within a second, closing her door for her and carrying her book bag, a black patent leather tote bag. Emmett ground his teeth at the sight of Tyler carrying her books for her.

Rosalie smirked at the attention and whispers, and put her sunglasses back on.

"Ostentatious," Ed mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Nice entrance," Tyler appraised, trailing behind Rosalie as she made her way towards the front of the school where Leah said they would be waiting for her.

Rosalie ignored the very clingy Tyler, and made sure to put her sunglasses on so she could stare at Emmett without him noticing. He was staring at her, too, but he looked angry. Hurt, she wondered why. What had she done to upset him? But following his angry stare, she realized he was glaring at _Tyler_, not her. Huh. "Tyler," she said in a monotone.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, thank you." She held out her hand, waiting for him to give it back to her. When the pressure of the bag (it was from H&M- it was so unfortunate that she couldn't shop designer anymore) being dropped into her hand didn't come, she turned to Tyler and took off her D&G glasses, giving him a cold, icy glare. "That means to _give_ _it_ _back_. Like, _now_."

Tyler looked uncertain, almost surprised that she wanted to carry her own bag. "A-are you sure? I can handle two bags."

Her big blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "I'm not worried about _your _health. Just give me the damned bag already."

He finally obliged, and she slung it over her shoulder. Quickly, she took out her EnV 3, and texted Leah, _Tyler is SUFFOC8ING ME. HELP!_

She spotted Mike, Leah, Jessica, Lauren and the others sitting on a picnic bench, some sitting on the table, and couldn't help but notice the envied and lustful stares they were getting. Nowhere _near_ enough. Everyone who was on the table quickly got off as soon as Rosalie arrived. Leah was sitting close to the middle and she squished between her, and sat on the table. She patted the empty space next to her, and Leah sat there. She whispered to Rosalie, "What is he doing?"

Rosalie scrunched her nose, and answered her question, also whispering. "He's practically stalking me!"

The two of them snickered, sharing stories of annoying boys and the cruel ways that they ditched them, also bad mouthing Sam, Leah's ex, who graduated the year before and broke her heart.

After her private conversation was done, she asked, "Did anyone get anything at Chris' party the other day? I never got to ask."

"I heard that's where Alice got that stupid hat," Jessica giggled.

"My cousin was there, so were Jasper, Alice and Emmett," Leah added. "I think Ed was too, but I'm not sure."

"Your cousin?" Rosalie whispered to her.

"Jacob is my cousin," she explained, also in a whisper. "Seth is my little brother."

She nodded. "Anything else? Were they talking about anything?"

"McCarthy and Black were alone in a room for a while. I could hear them talking. And Alice and Masen were there for a while," Tyler added.

"And when I was going to meet you at your aunt's pizza place, I heard Alice shit talking you, but McCarthy stopped her when I could hear what they were saying."

Rosalie nodded, not really caring about whatever Alice said. Secretly, she was glowing on the inside that Emmett had stopped Alice's insults. The bell rang then, and Rosalie hopped up. "We should get going now," she informed.

They all stared at her. "What? I don't want to be late. I'm never late for school _or_ class. I care very much about my school work. If you guys aren't coming then fine. But I will _not_ be tardy because of you." As she walked away, she didn't look back, but heard everyone hurrying to follow her inside. With her glasses still on, she saw some of Emmett's friends (Ed and Bella, were they?) walk to go inside the large red brick building where all the homerooms were located. Jasper, Seth and Alice followed soon after. No sign of Emmett?

Rosalie followed Jessica into the homeroom they shared. Students were lined along the walls, so Rosalie joined them. She and Jessica gossiped quietly and giggled. "Albright, Christopher," the homeroom teacher, a man with short, light brown hair called. "That's Chris Albright. He's a jock, but sort of a skater. He's single," she hinted, giggling. "That was his party. He's kind of friends with _them._" After someone's name was called, Jessica would give Rosalie their background information. "Hale, Rosalie."

Rosalie went to take her seat in the very back of the room. The person who would be in front of her seatmate took her seat; a Jennifer McAdams. "McCarthy, Emmett?"

Trying to look indifferent, Rosalie was horrified. _Emmett_? She had to sit next to _Emmett_ two periods a day? The teacher took another try. "McCarthy, Emmett? Emmett? Is he here today, did anyone see him?"

"He's here today," Jessica informed. "He's always late, though. He loiters around for a little while."

Okay, a tattletale. That was always a good ally to have. "Alright, then, I'll write down la-"

"Here!" Emmett bounded into the room. "I'm here. Sorry. Couldn't find the room." He strolled casually on the line.

The teacher sighed. "Please, take your seat behind… Jennifer."

Emmett nodded, unhesitantly taking a seat next to Rosalie. Should she say anything, or just ignore him? Before she could deliberate any further, he turned to her, and said, "Top of the morning to ya'," then turned back. He looked very good; his shirt made him look very… well, _hot_, his hair was perfect, his face was clean shaven. He even _smelled_ good. Although, he did look tired, and a part of Rosalie felt a pang of worry.

"Hi," she said, half entertained, half confused by his greeting. "Thanks again for yesterday."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem."

They sat in an awkward silence while the teacher called the rest of the students. His name was Mr. James, and he would be their Social Studies (or History, whichever we preferred to call it, as he put it) teacher. Frowning, Rosalie remembered her past grades in the subject. English and History were always her weaknesses.

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett slightly regretted talking to Rosalie; the atmosphere was awkward, and he dread the end of the period, wondering if he should say goodbye to her. Maybe just a smile; not quite a valediction, but an acknowledgment. Looking at his program, he saw that he had History next, so he didn't have to walk to another room. The end of the period bell rang, and he glanced at Rosalie. She checked her program, and turned to Emmett. He smiled at her, in between a wistful smile and a grin. A wistful grin? A win? Gristful- anyway, she smiled back, picked up her books and stood in the back of the room. Great, more awkwardness. Emmett decided to walk up to the room, and talk to the teacher. "Uh, Mister James?"

The young teacher turned around, and smiled at him. "Yes…?"

"Oh, Emmett. Emmett McCarthy," he smiled. "The late one."

He nodded, obviously wary of Emmett. "So you were. Don't let it happen again, or I'll have to track you down," he smiled in a very teachery way. "I've done it before."

Emmett smiled back, schmoozing him a bit. "I just wanted to let you know that I really like History. What'll we be studying?"

"We'll cover that later, when the rest of the class gets here. What's your favorite time period to study?"

He thought for a second. "Well, I like to study from World War II to the 'Nam war."

Mr. James' eyes lit up. "We'll be studying the first World War to the war in Vietnam. That's a coincidence."

"My grandfather was a famous general in World War II," Emmett said, matter-of-factly. His war hero grandfather whom he never met had died in action and got Emmett a lot of extra credit in Social Studies; not that he ever needed it. Behind Gym and English, that was his best class.

Curious, Mr. James asked, "Have I ever heard of him?"

Shrugging, Emmett said, "Maybe. General Schultz."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "General Schultz? _The_ General Schultz? Like, D-Day General Schultz?"

"Yup. My grandma still has the Purple Heart and the folded up American flag triangle thing."

Obviously star-struck, Mr. James asked, "Do you think that you could bring in the Purple Heart one day?"

"I'll definitely ask." Of course he will; he does it every year. It makes up for his lack of homework doing.

Surveying the now-filled classroom, he saw that Rosalie was now deep in conversation with Seth's sister. He saw some black spikes with some purple fluff and walked toward it. The source was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. With a cocked eyebrow, Emmett commented, "Alice, you are so _weird_."

She opened one of her eyes, and shushed him. Mr. James called the class to order, and Alice jumped up, causing Emmett to stifle a laugh. "The Purple Heart again?" she guessed, nodding towards the front of the classroom. Smiling impishly, he nodded.

Thankfully, Emmett didn't sit next to Rosalie again; there was just too much stress in it. The day they got their programs in the mail, they had all discussed them, and saw which classes they had together. He had History with Alice, Math alone, English Literature alone, P.E. with Bella and Jacob (both of them were happy about it; Gym with Bella was one of the funniest things ever), Science alone, study hall with Ben, and Home Ec with Ed. But he had History, Math, Science, English and Study Hall with Rosalie.

The first day was always a boring one, filled with supplies, the year's curriculum, and having to use an inside voice. But there was the one person who spiced it up, made it more interesting, and kept him on his toes. He caught her glancing at him every now and then, but she would look away, and he'd smile. Sometimes, if he could still see her face, she smiled too.

Which made Emmett think; is it possible she feels a fraction of the same? Could it be possible that she likes him a little bit? Or a lot? More than a few times, he told himself not to think too much about it; it could of course, be something to distract him. But now that he knew her a little better, he couldn't see her doing that. Well, sure, she had an attitude, a temper, and… well, she wasn't the sweetest peach around, but she wouldn't delude someone into thinking she likes them. Or could she? Was the personality he's come to perceive all a lie, a façade?

That was the bad part about being enemies with the person you love- it can throw you off a lot. He rode over to Carl's, wondering if she had a shift today, wondering if she'd be in the back again, kneading dough. Wondering if she'd need him to help her put up the chairs.

After locking his bike up, he headed inside to see Carl behind the counter. "Hey, Carl! Glad to see you healthy again."

He smiled widely at Emmett. "Healthy as a horse. Thank you so much for helping yesterday, Emmett. It won't go unrewarded."

Shrugging a shoulder, he said, "It wasn't a problem. I didn't have any plans." Donning the apron, Emmett headed into the back. There, an old Mexican man named Julio was kneading the dough. Emmett cheerily greeted him, and washed his hands. He was a good five minutes early for his shift, but he went to the front anyway. They weren't too busy yet; kids from the middle school and high school, sometimes even the occasional teacher would start to pile in, getting an after school slice. Carl put on the radio, the classic rock station. _In the Summertime_, a song from the seventies came on. Carl sang along with it. Ed walked in then, and groaned. "I hate seventies music," he complained.

Carl threatened him with the Board of Education. "Stop your complaining," he joked. Carl and Emmett belted the chorus, just to annoy Ed. "Sing along with us! Dee dee dee dee dee!"

He put his hands over his ears. Unfortunately, the song ended and a song from the 80's came on, which Ed liked. People started coming in, and Ed and Emmett started taking orders. The group came in. "Carl," Alice asked, confused, "What's the 'Ejebajs Special'?"

"Read the description," he said, smiling secretly.

"One fourth sausage, one fourth pepperoni, one fourth mushrooms, one fourth extra cheese? Carl!" All of their eyes got wider and wider as Alice read aloud. They all went behind the counter and jump-hugged him, almost knocking him over. "Emmett Jacob Edward Bella Alice Jasper Seth," he explained, beaming hugely. "It was Esme and my idea. Some people already ordered it so far."

They all laughed, very happy. "Happy first day of high school, Seth," Carl said.

The group ordered their namesake, on the house. "Carl, I swear," Emmett said, "You are going to be the godfather of all my children."

The three of them laughed, and went back to filling orders. Emmett wondered if it would rise suspicion if he asked Carl about his and Esme's niece. Well… what harm would it do anyone if Carl knew?

When seven o' clock came around, the end of the boys' shift, Emmett said he'd stay until closing. Ed told him to text him if he wanted a ride home. That was basically Ed-inese for, text me if you want to talk about it.

Carl thanked Emmett for staying late, but he couldn't pay him over time. "No problem," Emmett said. "I… actually need to talk to you about something."

The restaurant was empty, only a few people stopping by to get a slice to go. Carl looked at Emmett long and hard, probably trying to tell if it was a bad something or a good something. "What is it, Emmett?"

He wasn't sure if he could tell him. She was, after all, his niece. They were family, and he'd probably seen her grow up as much as an uncle who lives across the country can. They didn't seem all that close. "Emmett, you can tell me anything," Carl encouraged, looking straight into his eyes.

Emmett squirmed a little bit under his intense stare. "I… I don't know how to say this. I mean, it might be weird for you to hear."

Carl looked concerned. "Emmett, just tell me, I won't judge you."

"I know that, Carl," he smiled hugely, now filled with confidence. "I… I think that I might be in love."

A rush of emotions past on Carl's wrinkleless face; shock, joy, shock again, confusion, pride, and elation. "I'm so happy for you, Emmett! But why is it weird for me to hear?"

"Well," he looked away. "It's Rosalie. I think I love her."

The silence that followed was heavy. Emmett couldn't look at Carl's face; he wouldn't be able to stand it if Carl was mad at him. There wasn't anyone in the world he trusted more than Carl, including Ed, because who knows what Ed tells Bella. Carl was the father Emmett only wished he could have had growing up. Esme and Carl were the parents yearned for, and having them mad or upset with him was heartbreaking. Finally, he looked at Carl. His light eyebrows were pushed together, his eyes were on the floor. "Carl?" he asked softly. He looked up, but still had that weird look. "Are you mad at me? I mean, I wasn't going to do anything, it's not like there's any way she could love me back, she's amazing, and I-"

"Emmett," Carl said softly. "I'm sorry I zoned out there a little bit. I just… when did this start?"

"The moment I saw her. It's like… like there's no one there but the two of us."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Honestly, Emmett, the reason I blanked out was because I was picturing the two of you being together… and it was just so…" he seemed to look for a word. "Right."

The two sat in silence. All Emmett would think was, _Wow_. He just wanted to revel at it. Carl saw it too. Carl saw that they were meant to be together. "But how?"

"How what, Emmett?"

"How can we ever be together? We're from different worlds. She's filthy rich, I'm dirt poor," plopped his chin on his hands. "She's amazing; beautiful, confident, smart… what am I?" Emmett looked down. "Nothing. No way am I good enough for her."

"Don't you talk about yourself like that, Emmett," Carl actually sounded mad. Looking up, shocked, Emmett saw that Carl was indeed angry. "Why would you think that you're worthless? Yes, she's rich, _sure,_ she beautiful and confident! But _you're _confident too. You're a funny, smart, handsome young man. You're very muscular too. You should see the way girls ogle you while they order."

Emmett snorted. "I guess, but I'm just… I don't see her for me. She needs a good, smart guy, someone who's looking for a good future, a good guy who stay out of trouble."

Carl sighed. "You don't see yourself clearly, Emmett." Is all he said.

"I want her to be happy," he persisted. "I just want her to be happy, even if it means with someone else. Although if it was with me that would be very convenient."

They chuckled, and Carl told him to get home, and they'd talk tomorrow. "Thank you, Carl."

He put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Any time, son."

Emmett's eyes widened, but softened at what Carl called him. "I can only wish," he said quietly, looking at him shyly.

Carl grinned at him. "Whenever you need to talk, I'll be there. You can come to my _house_ if you need to."

Emmett thanked him and biked home. His mom was at work, and his dad was eating on the chair in the living room. He looked a lot like Emmett, but his Emmett's was darker than his now, and it was starting to look more like salt than pepper. His build used to be like Emmett's, but now he had an elongated gut. The bald patch on his head was growing, leaving out his excuse of his hair "thinning". He was a car mechanic and salesmen at the local Toyota dealership. Without looking up from the basketball game he was watching, he asked Emmett, "Where you been?"

Emmett leaned against the wall. "Work."

His father finally turned his head to look at him. "You're an hour late."

"I rode my bike home," he answered.

"Emmett, that has nothing to do with anything."

Sighing, Emmett admitted, "I was talking to Carlisle."

"Don't you call him that! That man helps us out more than you can appreciate. You be respectful and call him Mister Cullen."

"He _told_ me to call him Carl, dad," Emmett explained.

"Whatever. How was school? Or did you even go?"

Emmett decided not to let Harry make him loose him temper. "Yeah, I went to school. I'm going to need Grandpa Schultz' Purple Heart. It was good, boring though."

"Why do you always bother your mother's ma all the time? Always needing that for school. "

His broad shoulders picked up in a brief shrug. "Is it okay if I go to bed? D'you need me to do anything?"

"No."

With a heavy sigh, Emmett walked into bed. Flipping through his notebook, he felt honestly bad that he wasn't going to be able to get any of the supplies. Suddenly, something Alice had said popped into his memory. "You could be really smart. I just wish you _tried_."

Everyone told him that. It got to the point recently that he wanted to try. Just to see if he could get anything over a C minus. He bet he could. But there was no way.

Emmett fell asleep immediately into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**I LOVE CARLISLE :D And yay, love. Plot twists are coming up that are like WHUHT? Well, not really a plot twist, but a WHUHT? sort of thing. Kay, REVIEWBECAUSELOVEYOUSOMACH.**

**PS- I just checked and I have 69 reviews. BAHAHAHAA.**


	7. This is Halloween

_Regenerated these feelings of hatred,  
I long for your love evermore.  
You built me up and you broke me down,  
This time.  
And I would wait for you,  
If you would wait for me._

_**- **_**Cigarette by Yellowcard**

School was boring, and work was just as usual for Emmett. He found out quickly that he and Rosalie had mismatching shifts except for Wednesday, when Ed didn't work. But with Carl around, Emmett felt embarrassed whenever Rosalie was there. They would exchange a smile, maybe a "Hey," but nothing else. She didn't need help putting up the chairs anymore. Or maybe it was because Emmett never asked again.

One day when Ed was sick, about a month into school, Carl seemed to be growing impatient. "Emmett," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

Carl motioned for him to come closer to him. "Why haven't you made your move yet?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Uh… what?"

Exasperated, he clarified, "Well, I mean, it's obvious you like each other. I just don't see why you don't act upon it."

He sighed. "It's more complicated than that, you don't understand."

Carl surprised Emmett by laughing. He turned to see that Carl was shaking his head. "You make it sound like I'm a child."

He rolled his eyes. "Not a child, a grown-up." Grinning, Emmett added, "Same thing, basically."

The conversation ended there. Emmett really didn't believe that Carl understood how… delicate the situation was. They were opposing sides, basically enemies. In October alone, Emmett had asked kids for updates on "them" at least twenty times. It was juvenile, really, how the feud was. Childhood friends weren't able to hang out anymore, siblings and cousins were hostile towards each other, and people who would be good friends were irrelevant enemies.

But finally, it was Saturday, and the gang was at the skate park. Emmett and Jasper were on the same ramp, Alice was on a halfpipe with Angela, Jacob and Seth on another one, Ed was trying to teach Bella how to grind on a rail, and Ben was talking to some other kids. It was a normal, run-of-the mill day. The sky was blue with puffs of white every now and then, and it was getting close to sunset. Halloween was this Thursday, and Carl gave Ed and Emmett the day off.

There was an autumnal chill in the air, changing the color of the leaves to brilliant yellows, oranges and reds. Emmett walked over to the usual bench, and sat down, waiting for his friends to come, too. "What's up?" Jasper asked when everyone had got there.

"Halloween," Emmett answered. "What are we doing?"

Alice grinned, since she was in charge of costumes, like every year. Halloween was her favorite holiday for two reasons; she had an excuse to dress people up insanely, and free candy. "Well Jasper and I are going as the Mad Hatter and Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Ed and Bella are going as Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll, Jake and Seth are going as werewolves, Ben and Ang are going as 50's greasers, and you didn't _tell_ me what you wanted to be yet, you jerk."

Emmett smiled. "I don't know. What should I be?"

"Oh!" Jacob cut in. "You should be a pirate! You'd be a kick-ass pirate, Em."

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Any _other_ ideas?"

"Hmm," Bella tapped a finger on her chin. "You'd make a pretty good Superman. You have that whole curly black hair and muscles thing going on."

"Holy damn, _yes_!" Alice jumped one time and clapped her hands. "You're going as Clark Kent right as he's ripping his shirt open and becoming Superman! Good idea, Bella!" Blushing, Bella shrugged.

"I still think Ed should go as Edward Scissorhands," Jacob mumbled. They laughed, and Ed shoved him playfully.

---

**Halloween! **

---

RPOV

Rosalie looked in the mirror at her costume. She had bought it from a Halloween store in the mall, and had it tailored. The blue shirt fit snuggly, but not tightly, and the red cape that came with it was removed, and replaced with a polyester/cotton mix that was trimmed with the same yellow as her belt. Her skirt was short and fell into a v-shape around her thighs. Her boots were custom made too, red leather with a yellow trim. She parted her hair in the middle and made it have beach-y summer waves. Her lips were enhanced with red lipstick, and she didn't put too much make-up on her eyes. "You look amazing, Rosalie," Leah gushed. "I think it was an awesome idea that you go as Supergirl and I go as Catwoman."

Leah looked very exotically beautiful. She had a leather-like jacket that was zipped to show a good amount of cleavage, tight fitting pants with a belt, and matching gloves that made her look like the sexy supervillain. Her mask covered most of her face and had triangular cat ears on the top. Her leather boots went up to the knee, and had a pointy stiletto heel. Instead of tucking her black locks in as would be traditional for the costume, she wore her hair out, giving her a much wilder look. You look so hot," Rosalie teased, winking. "I'm so glad you didn't go with the Halle Berry costume."

Leah rolled in agreement. "_Way_ too slutty. Ready to go?"

She nodded, and the girls left to go meet people at the Halloween party. They got into Leah's car and drove to the house that "always has the hottest Halloween parties," as she put it.

They parked a block away, and walked together to the house. Leah knocked on the door, which was opened by a guy in a white t-shirt that was drenched in fake blood, and over his face was a hockey mask. "Oh, hey, Rose and Leah," Mike lifted the mask off of his face. "Awesome costumes." His eyes lingered on Leah's chest. The two of them quickly shoved past him, and walked inside. People were in costumes everywhere; zombies, vampires, movie icons, and sexual innuendos. Some nerdy guy was dressed as a whoopee cushion. "Ugh," Rosalie stepped back as he passed. Leah snorted. "You are _such_ a priss," she commented, smiling.

"Well, I-" Rosalie was about to say something back, but she saw _him_ then. She knew it was Emmett just by the back of his amazing head. He was in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Didn't he know to dress up?

Leah laughed. "What, did McCarthy dress up as a good citizen?" she guessed mockingly.

Rosalie joined in her giggles, but kept looking at him. "Emmett!" someone yelled from behind them.

At last, he turned around, and Rosalie could see that he was- Oh, good Heavens. He went as _Superman_? This of course made Leah laugh harder at Rosalie's shocked expression.

But Emmett made an amazing Superman. His curly hair was shaped exactly like the famed hero, and his muscles were obviously not the fake foam ones that some other "superheroes" had. His shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, there was a tie in his collar that was undone, which made the famous "S" symbol show. Emmett looked at Rosalie in her costume and grinned. "We match," he noticed as he passed. He didn't say anything else to her the rest of the night.

---

Jasper's voice interrupted Emmett's conversation with Seth. "Emmett!"

He whirled his head around at the mention of his name and saw her. _Damn, _he thought, taking Rosalie in. She was dressed as Supergirl, which was ironic beyond belief, but Emmett barely noticed. She just looked so… _startling_. Her skirt was short, her hair was wavy and long, and her… well… everything made her look very sexy.

Finally, he looked at her face. She was shocked, obviously, at the coincidence. He walked over to meet Jasper and Alice with Seth following him. "We match," he laughed as he passed his partner in crime fighting.

"Did you just talk to her?" Seth asked, disgusted.

"Well, _duh,_" Emmett rolled his eyes at Seth. "We're technically cousins, Seth."

He snickered in response.

They spotted their friends near the door, dressed in their Wonderlandish costumes. Jasper had a blue blazer that was complimented by a ridiculously oversized top hat with a price tag sticking out of it (his hair was messy under it to make him look crazy) with a purple vest with a white shirt and orange bowtie under it. He wore black pants and two mismatching black shoes. Alice had a black headband on, and her baby blue ruffled dress was up to her mid-thigh, although it looked like it was meant to be shorter. There was a red bow around her waist, and a heart and spade pattern on the bottom of it. Her long socks went up to her knees with a bow on each. Her outfit was decorated with hearts and spades, and her shoes made her look much taller. "Whoa, Alice, you actually look like a normal height now," Emmett taunted.

She ignored his playful jab. "You look so Superman-y Emmett! I did well."

"That you did," Jasper said, and kissed the top of her head. "Where are Jake, Ed and Bells?"

"Jake is talking to some girl, Ang and Ben are still trick-or-treating, and I didn't see Ed and Bella yet," Seth answered, looking around for any signs of them. "I hope they get a lot of candy."

"Ed and Bella should be coming right now," Alice informed.

A moment later, the door opened. The first person Emmett saw was Ed, with his face and neck painted white. His eyes had black painted circles around them, and painted on teeth went up his cheeks into an eerie smile. He wore a black and gray pinstriped jacket with coattails. His "bowtie" was a bat, like in the movie. The pants he wore were skinny cut, and matched his jacket. His bronze hair was messed, and the untraditionalness of it somehow added to the affect. Bella was hardly recognizable with her orange yarn wig, very light greenish-blueish painted face, red lipstick and stitches going up her mouth into a smile. Her arms, neck, legs and chest were painted the same way, and the dress she wore looked as if it were made out of randomly patterned scraps. "Holy crap, did _you_ paint them, Alice?" Seth asked as Edward waved to them and started to walk over.

She beamed proudly. "Yup, I did. Impressive, no? It was torturous for Bella." Alice couldn't hide her wicked grin.

The group chatted, complimented each other, talked about other people's costumes. They all, of course, teased Emmett about Rosalie. "You didn't secretly plan it or anything, did you?" Bella asked slyly.

"No," Emmett huffed. "She probably planned it with Leah. She's a comic book character, too."

Seth groaned under his hairy mask. "I wish she'd cover up more. She's gunna get raped or something. I hope they listened to Jacob and me and brought pencils."

Seth's costume was actually pretty good, too. He wore a torn gray tee shirt that had hair coming out of all of the rips, and blood splatters on it from his imaginary kills. He must have bought some attachable hair for his arms, because there were patches of it on them. His jeans were torn, and he only wore one beat up shoe. The other had a ripped sock, with his big toe sticking out.

The music was all heavy metal and Halloween music. They danced to "Monster Mash", "Thriller", "I Put a Spell On You", and other Halloween-themed songs. When "This is Halloween" came on, Ed asked Bella, "May I have this dance, Ms. Ragdoll?"

You could tell she blushed, even under her heavy facial makeup. "Yes, Mr. Skellington." They went off to dance farther into the dance floor.

"Hey, you guys!" Jacob walked up to the four of them. "Nice costumes!"

They all thanked him and complimented his costume that matched Seth's. "Thanks. Hey, I want you to meet someone."

A girl on the short side (not quite Alice, not quite Bella) smiled at them. The girl was cute and quirky looking with her freckles and red-gold hair. It was pulled to the side in a pony tail- her hair wasn't very curly, wavier, and it stopped just past her shoulder. She had on a dress that went up to her mid-thigh; the top had SpongeBob's face on it, and the skirt had the same brown pants with dress shirt and red tie that the cartoon character wore printed on them. Her legs where mostly covered by long white tube socks, and black ballet flats covered her feet. "This is Lizzie."

She smiled broadly, and waved at them. Jacob introduced everyone, except Ed and Bella, since they were elsewhere. "So Emmett, I couldn't help but notice," Jacob said casually, "That no houses have yet been egged or TP-ed. I'm thinking we should change that."

Emmett bit his lower lip to stop from grinning. "I'll get Seth, Ed, and Jasper. You distract the girls for a little while, okay?"

Jake nodded, and walked over to where Alice, Bella and Lizzie were becoming friends.

The guys snuck out the back door of the party, and into Jacob's vintage VW Rabbit. "We'll swing by Jazz' house to get the toilet paper, then?" Jake asked, looking in the mirror so he could see Ed, Emmett and Jasper in the back as he drove.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "My parents are at a Halloween party at some old people's house. My mom went as Madonna." He frowned, and added, "_Like a Virgin_ Madonna." They all shuddered.

Jacob turned on the radio, and drove faster, way above the speed limit. They rolled all the windows down, loving the momentum. Before long they were at Jasper's house. He, Emmett and Edward piled out to retrieve the stuff, and Jacob opened the trunk, readying for them.

Jasper's house was nice, and pretty big. His dad used to be in the army, and his mom was a marketing manager or something like that. Basically, all of Emmett's friends were rich except for him, Jake and Seth, and Bella.

They hit up the high school, a few apartment buildings and the park. The night was crazy and fun. The guys only stayed out of a few hours, maybe two, before returning to the party.

Alice, Bella, Angela and Lizzy all sat on a couch. Each of them held a drink. "Hey, whatcha got there, Bella?" Emmett asked slyly.

"Ginger ale," she said primly. Angela held up her cup, seconding Bella.

"Yeah, well, I have beer," Alice laughed a bit too loudly.

Jasper frowned. "Alice-" he began.

"Jasper, take me home," she insisted, throwing her arms out. "Carry me."

Rolling his eyes, he picked her up, said goodbye, and left.

Emmet took her place on the sofa, and shouted excitedly, "Let's get fucked up!"

_A few hours later…_

Drunker than an Irishman on Saint Patrick's Day, Emmett stumbled home, leaning on Ed and Jacob. "Come on, Emmett," Jacob grunted.

"No," he insisted, trying to pull away from them. "I can go my-" he stumbled, and his two friends caught him. "-self."

"Stop resisting," Ed sighed, rounding the corner to Emmett's block.

"You sound like you're trying to rape me. Are you trying to rape me, Ed? I'll scream."

"Emmett, will you shut up? Which is his house, Ed?"

Ed hesistated, looking at Emmett. Even though he was hammered, he still looked ashamed. "Let-me-_go,_" he struggled, trying to break free of their grasp.

"Jacob, I've got him. You can go," Ed insisted, letting Emmett lean on him as he took another step.

"Really, Ed, I don't care. Which house is… it…" his voice faded out as he looked around him. Each house was shabbier than the next. They looked like shacks.

"This one," Ed said quietly, nodding to Emmett's house.

Silently, the three of them walked up the steps, and squeezed through the door. There was Harry McCarthy, sleeping on the recliner waiting up for Emmett again. Jacob's eyes went wide as he took in the sights of the small, ill-kempt house. They tip-toed into Emmett's bedroom and left him on his bed. He could hardly think straight; all he knew was his numb intoxication and mortification. Having Jacob see his house was incredibly embarrassing.

Ed and Jacob talked in whispers that Emmett couldn't quite catch, and left. A few seconds after, Emmett was out-cold. There was no way he could go to school tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, you guys, I am **_**SO **_**sorry for not updating. I just high school and I'm adjusting pretty well, and I had to finish my summer homework (this was, of course, in September). Plus a severe case of writer's block. But I'm still really sorry. I feel like a jerk. I also discovered Glee, which is my new favorite thing ever. Seriously, watch it. It's on Wednesdays at 9 on Fox. **

**Anyway, I like Lizzie for Jacob better than Nessie. I think she is a cool dude.**

**I'm getting kind of impatient with Emmett and Rosalie not being together. I WANT TO WRITE SOME FLUFF, DAMNIT! But it's GETTING there. You know the whole "plot" thing. -sigh- And I just found out my older cousin reads my fics when she's bored, which is simply mortifying. PS: Happy Thanksgiving/Black Friday, Americans!**


	8. Wake Up and Pay Attention

**I can't tell you how happy I am! Over 100 reviews! You guys are the best!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D!**

**But one thing: SHUT UP. I got like 10 reviews saying "GET THEM TOGETHER ALREADY!" WELL, NOOO! MY PLOT, MY RULES. But I swear I timed it perfectly. Just when it was getting tiring and secure, BIGGITY BAM! Pull the rug right out from under you! :D

* * *

**

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today,  
And practiced all the things I would say.  
When she came over I lost my nerve,  
I took her back and made her dessert.  
Now I know I'm being used.  
But that's okay, man, cause I like the abuse,  
I know she's playing with me,  
But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem._

**-Self Esteem, The Offspring**

"McCarthy! _McCarthy!_" Mrs. Johnson snapped a ruler on Emmett's desk. "Wake up and pay attention!" Students stifled giggles.

Emmett picked his head up to look at her lethargically. "I _was_ awake. I'm just bored," he lied, his hangover a constant reminder of how drained he really was.

The teacher had an unamused look on her face. "Well maybe you'd like to stay after class then. That should be exciting, shouldn't it?"

Sighing, he rested his chin on his hand, and muttered under his breath, "No."

The rest of the class ticked by slowly and almost painfully. When the bell finally rang, he tried to escape through the crowd of teenagers. A hand on the collar of his tee shirt stopped him. "Mr. McCarthy, where do you think you're going?"

With an internal groan, he didn't answer. Mrs. Johnson talked on about something about not paying attention in class- Emmett wasn't really listening- and how she was concerned about his education. All Emmett was really focused on was this huge mole on her upper lip that he'd never noticed before. It was really disgusting. There were like three hairs coming out of it. He wondered if she knew it was there. Any decent person would have plucked the damned thing. "Alright, Emmett?"

"What?"

She sighed, and rubbed her temple with one wrinkly hand. "I said, meet me during your free period. We need to have a talk."

"Why, what did I do?"

Shooting him an angry glare, she ordered him to get to class.

He moseyed his way to Gym, not in the mood to change into his uniform. Lethargically, he shuffled to his locker. Jacob had the one next to him. Jake acknowledged him awkwardly, almost embarrassed. "Hey, Em," he said, looking into his locker.

"Hi, Jake. What's good?" Something must have happened on Halloween. Emmett really hoped he didn't do anything gay; he had no memory of the night before.

"Uh, not much, how about you? How're your parents?"

"My… parents?" Weird. No one ever asked about parents except Carl and Esme. "Good?"

"Good," he said quietly, pulling his gym tee-shirt on. It was navy blue and had a huge white paw print on it; Zachary Taylor High Tigers (who would ever choose the least famous president for the namesake of a high school?). "Well, I'm gunna go down to the Gym," he said, hesitating. "If you ever want to sleep over my house, you can," he mentioned, then ran off.

With his sweatpants half on, Emmett watched him leave. What the hell was that all about? He finished changing and left to the Gymnasium.

Jacob was talking to Bella, shooting hoops effortlessly while she dodged basketballs. Emmett jogged over to them. "Hey, guys."

They shut up instantly and looked at him with surprise and… was that pity? "Hi, Emmett! Want to come to my house after school? We can do homework, and you can have dinner there… My dad likes you a lot, and I can make burgers, and…" Bella babbled on.

Suspicious, Emmett reminded, "I have work today."

"Oh, right."

They shared an awkward silence. Something weird was going on. What _happened_ yesterday? Did he hurt someone? Was Rosalie alright? "Guys, what's going on?" he asked impatiently.

Jake and Bella looked at each other, and back at him. "Nothing is going on. Why would something be going on?" Bella answered. "Why, is something going on? I didn't know something was going on. Jake, what's going on?"

"Bella," Emmett huffed. "You lie like an idiot."

She blushed and looked away. "I'm not lying," she said quietly.

Jacob's eyes were on the floor. "You were really messed up last night," he began, not making eye contact.

A pang of worry shot through Emmett. What was so bad that they were acting all awkward around him? "I always get messed up at parties," he thought aloud.

"Yeah, but you were barely walking straight. You kept insisting you wanted to go home, but you couldn't skate there. You were completely drunk. Ed and I helped you home."

Understanding flowed through him like hot water down a drain. His eyes slid shut, his mouth clamped together. No one said anything for a while. The three of them stood there, in a triangle of silence. They were unaware to the games going on around them, the people they were obstructing. All Emmett could think of was, '_They know now._' How could they ever respect him again?

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

Emmett sighed heavily. "I don't want your pity."

She shook her head. "No. It's not about that. I'm sorry I always nagged you about your school work and stuff. When you said I didn't understand…" tears brimmed in her eyes. "I never thought it was because I really didn't."

Jacob stared at Emmett. "Shit, we're all really messed up, aren't we? My mom is dead, Seth's parents are dead, Alice has ADD, Bella's parents are divorced, and you've got the fucked up home life." He deliberated for a minute. "You know, I think you have it worst."

With thoughts of Rosalie buzzing through his mind, Emmett agreed, "You have no idea."

In the locker room, Emmett told Jacob about what his Math teacher said. Jacob frowned. "Rough."

"Yeah. I wonder what they'll do? Hold me back?"

"Nah, man. Maybe you'll have to go to Saturday Academy," he offered, his leg getting stuck in his jeans.

"Or worse- peer tutoring. Maybe I'll graduate with Seth."

Jake snorted.

---

Emmett entered his Math classroom. His Math and Chemistry teacher were there waiting for him, comparing gradebooks and speaking in hushed tones. "Uh… hi?" he said, announcing his presence.

"Emmett, please, sit down," his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Ryan insisted. He sat in one of the desks in the front row. Mr. Ryan lounged against Mrs. Kenly's desk. Mrs. Kenly sat there. "Emmett," Mr. Ryan began, "We're concerned about your slacking off."

"You are?" he asked, honestly taken by surprise.

"Yes. The two of us think that you have a lot of potential to be an A student," Mrs. Kenly informed.

"You do?"

"Yes. We have agreed that we'll pass you if- and only if- you go to after school tutoring."

"Tutoring?" he groaned.

Mr. Ryan frowned. "Well, look on the bright side. It's peer tutoring."

"_Peer_ tutoring?" He racked his brain for an excuse. "I can't, I have a job!"

"We've actually contacted Mr. Cullen to ask of your work ethic. He agrees with us, and thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Great. Thanks, Carl. "I'm busy… with… my own tutoring! I'm a peer tutor, too."

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Kenly asked incredulously.

"Yup. In History and English."

Mr. Ryan brightened. "Well, that's superb! I'm sure we can arrange for you to tutor someone with trouble in those subjects, kill two birds with one stone!"

Mrs. Kenly chipped in, "You can be studying partners!"

"Joy," he said sarcastically.

At last, they let him go. He sprinted down the hall to the English office. "Mister Lee?" he asked as he opened the door. There was his English teacher, drinking coffee and grading papers. He looked up, startled to see Emmett there.

"Yes, Emmett? Oh, please, come in." He cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you breathing so hard?"

"I—want-- to--" he sat down. "Damn, I'm out of shape."

"Skateboarding is the lazy man's sport," Mister Lee pointed out, smiling. "What can I do for you, Emmett?"

"I want to volunteer for peer tutoring."

"You don't need tutoring. You're the best in my class."

"No, I mean, I want to tutor my peers."

"Wait… you?"

"Yeah."

Suspiciously, Mr. Lee looked around the room. "Is this a joke? Am I being Punk'd?"

Emmett sighed. "I need the credits to pass, Lee."

"_Mister_ Lee."

"What_ever._ I have to pass, _Mister_ Lee."

"Well," he half-smiled. "You're more than qualified. Alright. You are an official peer tutor. Come to my class after school. I think I know who I'll pair you up with."

"Cool. And just so you know, I'm a History tutor too."

"Alright. Run along, I have another student to meet with."

And with that, Emmett ran off to Mr. James' room to volunteer there.

---

"You wanted to see me, Mister Lee?" Rosalie cautiously walked into Mister Lee's room during her lunch period. They weren't alone; her History teacher, Mister James was there, too.

"Rosalie, please take a seat," Mister Lee offered with a friendly smile. "You aren't in trouble."

She obliged, placing her bag on the desk.

"You are going to get a very high average first marking period," Mister James commented, holding a paper in his hand. "But not as high as you deserve."

With a confused smile, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're failing English and History," Mr. Lee said frankly. "So we've set you up with a peer tutor."

"A… a _what_? I'm sorry, but I'm the tutor, not the student," she insisted angrily.

Mister Lee smirked. "You'll be teaching, let me tell you. The kid we're setting you up with needs help in Math and Chemistry. "

Gaining confidence, she mentioned, "Those are my best subjects."

"We know," Mr. James said. They told her to come to the library every Tuesday and Friday, where she and her student/tutor would meet. She was sent off in a good attitude.

---

Rosalie was sprawled out on her bed, planning out what she would teach her new student/ teacher. She wasn't so excited about the whole English and History part, but she was ecstatic about tutoring Algebra. She graphed out examples, wrote up problems for them to solve, and color-coded the formulas. Secretly, she hoped her tutor would be Emmett. Reminding herself of his lackadaisical attitude towards education, she drew a long, straight line through the y intercept.

---

Emmett flipped pizza dough in the back room of Cullen's Pizza, planning on what he was going to teach this stupid kid. Verbs are for action, nouns are for saying shit is shit, adjectives describe shit, and adverbs describe verbs. Poems are like singing words. They don't always rhyme. Prose is like talking words. Denotation is what the words say. Connotation is what they mean. If you squoosh them together, you get an interpretation.

He put the dough back on the counter, and sighed, wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

**I feel like I have to make something clear; in the line where Emmett hopes he hadn't "done anything gay," I'm not being homophobic or anything. That's just the way that he thinks. **

_**Twilight**_** makes me tired. The book, not the fandom. Reading it makes me want to take a nap.**

**Oh, babbling Bella. :D**


End file.
